Ai No Melody
by Skylineee
Summary: When fate plays with your heart and hate tampers with your eyes, it takes the presence of another to heal you. In the darkest of times, only love can pull these forgotten souls from their graves. "You've never seen me. Not once."
1. Hate Binds to Darkness

**Summary:**Sakura, a well established medical ninja in Konoha is faced with her biggest challenge yet: healing the eyes of a S-class criminal and ex-teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Challenges are faced as the Akatsuki hunt down Sasuke, their intent to kill the one man that can defeat them…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I only own this story :]

**Chapter 1: Hate Binds to Darkness**

* * *

><p><em>A road less traveled by<em>

"Critical wounds to the side of his abdomen. Puncture wound to his posterior humeral circumflex artery in the left arm; the shuriken has not yet been removed. His leg has two lacerations, one just above the knee and the other exposing his tendon. Dislocated right shoulder with a fair amount of blood loss. He's borderline dead ma'am."

_Leaves one guessing for the future. _

"Sakura-san, what's you're course of action?"

_One wrong move, could mean the end_

"Yuuki, 60 units of his blood type, get it here stat. Mia, attend to his lacerations. I'll work on the wound to the artery."

_Of the perfect world you've created._

Emerald hues grew wide, her breath hitched in the back of her throat. She had prayed the man before her wasn't Naruto or one of her friends, only taking the time to be read their blood type and age. Her prayers were answered, yes, but in a cruel and twisted manner.

Sasuke, the man that had left her so long ago. The man that had disappeared and became a monster of himself, searching only for power. This man lay broken and dying in front of her.

Knowing she was the only thing standing in Death's way, she forced herself to walk forward. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, her sleeves rolled up as she washed her hands, ready to do whatever was necessary to save the man's life.

Eying his broken body, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Lifting up his arm, she inspected the wound, a shuriken lodged deep within his arm. Grabbing bandages, she wrapped his arms tightly on either side of the wound, stopping the blood flow from either side. Carefully she removed the sharp piece of medal from his arm, a large amount of blood following the action. Placing her palm on the wound, she pushed chakra to it, quickly healing the broken artery, followed by the skin that broke from pulling out the sharp object.

Looking towards her students, she watched as some fumbled with work supplies, their nervousness amplified as they knew who the man laying on the table was. Her eyes traveled to his scarred shoulder, noticing it's obvious dislocation. Knowing she would fix it last, she helped her students. As she began to pulse chakra into the laceration, a noise brought their attention to the large monitor on the side.

Flat line.

Sakura blinked, confused as to the straight line that suddenly appeared on the screen. Flustered, she moved her ear to his chest, noticing there was indeed no heart beat. Clasping her hands over his chest, she began giving chest compressions. The eyes of her companions were on her as they stopped what they were doing.

"Keep healing his wounds! Do the job I've given you damn it!" the pinkette yelled as she gave another chest compression. Nodding they quickly returned, their hearts racing with the thought of losing the man.

Her heart was in her throat. She hated losing patients. Her debt to society, the one she solemnly swore to herself, was to save those who were on the brink of death. To bring people back to the world and serve. This was her job, her career, and her _calling. _She couldn't just let him die. His critical condition caught her off guard, yes. She was impossibly careful with him, his fragile body before her and failing. This man had _had_ a place in her heart. He is important to Naruto.

The thought of Naruto's devastated expression caused her to choke. They were best friends. They were rivals that had a brotherly love she could only dream of. She couldn't let him down. After all he's done for her, all he's done to make her happy, she couldn't fail him in such a way. She just couldn't.

A sudden light beep of the monitor caused Sakura to stop short in her compression, her eyes raising as another hopeful heartbeat showed on the screen. Looking down towards his matured handsome face, she couldn't help but smile. His face was peaceful and serene. She knew this would be one of the only times she would see him like this and, despite the circumstances, she couldn't be happier.

"Sakura-san, his lacerations are completely healed. Shall we bandage him up?" The girl Yuuki asked in a polite and soft tone. She nodded towards the female as she wiped the sweat from her brow, glad that it was finally over.

Staring at his body, she couldn't help but frown. His body was scarred, mostly on his pectorals and arms. He was indeed muscular, though lean around the waist line, as though he hadn't eaten in days. His ribs could be seen and his skin was a bit paler than usual, despite his tan. He looked malnourished and sickly.

Clicking her tongue on her pallet, the girl exited, her white lab coat moving with her body. Her ninja sandals hit the floor gently causing muted sounds as she walked down the hallway towards her office.

For Sasuke to suddenly appear in Konoha shocked her, to say the least. Tsunade had informed them that not only was he now an S-class criminal, but he was suspected of many other crimes, ones that would most definitely lead him to be killed. The Uchiha was in deep shit. There was no doubting that.

Reaching her office, Sakura removed her lab coat and set it over a spare chair as she sat in her own black leather one. She sighed, her hand covering her face as she tried to release some of the built up stress from almost losing Sasuke.

She had almost lost Sasuke. He had died at her hands, and she had brought him back.

Damn.

A knock brought her from her thoughts as she sat upright, shaking away the tired look from her eyes.

"Come in." Came her voice, looking down at a thin stack of papers she had yet to finish before she left.

"Sakura-chan! You'll never believe it!" The familiar voice caused Sakura to cringe, her eyes looking up and settling on a smiling blonde man. His shining sapphire eyes caused her to smile softly as he approached her desk. He was clad in his Jounin uniform, a simple short black sleeved shirt and black ninja pants with his forest green vest. He pulled off the look, she would admit. He had grown to be fit and a presentable being, to say the least.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound light and carefree like she usually did around him. Putting his hand on her desk, he motioned towards the door, his eagerness evident.

"I got Sasuke! I found him!" Sakura blinked, taking in his words.

Naruto found Sasuke? He brought him back?

"You did? How?" She was a bit skeptical. Had Naruto done that?

She couldn't believe that…

The man didn't even bother sitting down, his enthusiasm overwhelming him as he fidgeted before her. He was always like this. Overly happy and excited about everything. He was always the joyful vibe in Team 7. Whether he was fighting with Sasuke or complaining, he always managed to keep that reassuring smile on his face. He's always been determined. She looked up to him in many ways, despite his failure in their genin days. He was far from being a genius, his brute strength better than his wit, but he held a quality she and Sasuke lacked.

_Passion._

Passionate about his dream. About his life. He was the only one of them that strived for greater things not only for himself but for others. If only he knew how many people respected him. He truly is unique.

"He was almost half dead when I found him! I didn't see anyone around so I brought him back here!" Sakura nodded towards him as she stood from her spot, jade eyes settling on his sapphire ones. He shot her a curious glance but she shook it off.

"Come on, let's visit him." She stated, smiling. Nodding in agreement, the male hurried her from the room, his antics rushed and happy. His smile never faded, unlike her own.

"Here we are." Sakura opened the door to the room, allowing Naruto to walk in first. The room was bare, the only sound coming from a monitor present on the left of Sasuke. His heartbeat was slow and steady, his eyes shut as the visible movement of his chest rising and falling could be seen from their spot at the door.

Standing over him, Naruto inspected his face and blanketed body. His friend from so long ago. His rival. He looked weak and unstable, like he hadn't taken care of himself in his time away from Konoha. His eyes fell on his face, cold and stoic even in this relaxed state. To Naruto, he looked miserable. Frowning, he turned to his pink haired teammate.

"What happened to him?" Sakura looked up from the chart in her hand, skimming it with her eyes once more.

"It says here he had several deep wounds, a punctured artery, and a dislocated shoulder." She indicated. Flipping the page to it's normal spot on the clipboard, the girl placed it on a table near the bed.

Naruto moved his eyes away from her as he folded his arms over his chest. Eying him, the girl knew he was thinking. Thinking of all the things he could have possibly done to fix this. To protect Sasuke from this kind of damage. She knew him well enough to predict that much. His face was troubled, his forehead adorned with a few wrinkles as his face scrunched in thought. Sighing, she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"He's going to be fine. You did all you could." She tried to assure him.

In the back of her mind, she knew this was only the beginning.

Sasuke _still is_ a missing-nin. He is wanted by several nations and villages, all looking for his prized head as proof. When he is fully healed, he will be questioned and most likely killed. The word sounded sour on her tongue.

Killing was a normal thing for shinobi. In fact, in most cases, it was a required skill learned by people as young as teenagers. She had killed before, and would keep killing as told to. There is evil in the world that needs to be eliminated. Destroyed. By people that kill and hunt for a living. Power and greed. Everything is considered a factor.

"I know. I just can't help but feel strange about all of it. I mean, I'm happy he's back. I just feel like no one else will be." His words trailed off as he gave a sigh of defeat. She frowned slightly, knowing he was thinking the same as she. Their friend is not innocent. He killed innocent people. He plotted against Konoha. He's a threat.

Her grip loosened on his shoulder as she too looked at the still frame of the Uchiha. His eyes were shut and he looked dead, though the monitor said otherwise. How could someone succumb themselves into so much darkness? How could someone want that? She would never understand. She was never able to understand them. Naruto and Sasuke were in a class far from her own. She always knew that sickening fact. The one that made her feel so useless, so weak.

"Moron."

Her heart stopped.

"Teme?"

Sasuke's eyes opened, the same black hues that she had remembered from so long ago, stared back. His gaze was on the ceiling as Naruto addressed him. He refused to make eye contact.

"I can't believe you're alive Sasuke! What the hell happened to you?" Naruto yelled at the man, ready to grab his collar and shake him. Sakura put her hand out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Taking a small flash light from a drawer, she waved it in front of Sasuke.

No reaction.

"Naruto…" Sakura stood in disbelief, her gaze holding confusion as she whispered his name. Naruto gave her a worried look as he was addressed.

"He's blind."


	2. Juxtapose

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **Looking for Betas****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. Just the story :]

**Chapter 2: Juxtapose **

* * *

><p><em>Tap…tap…tap…<em>

A sigh escaped her parted rosy lips, her slender hand running through her delicate pink locks. To seize the space in her open mouth, she chewed on her pen. Her eyebrows were scrunched as she squinted at the paper before her. The sound of the clock on the wall ticking behind her resembled that of a metronome, keeping pace of silence's symphony.

Leaning back in her chair, she lifted her legs onto it as well, her eyes settling on the opposite wall of her room. Sitting at her desk doing paperwork wasn't something she should be doing at two in the morning, but neither is worrying about her ex-teammate. She always found not thinking about him to be difficult.

For Sasuke to be blind was odd for her. He could no longer see. No longer observe. For as long as she knew him, his life revolved around observing and judging. That was how he worked, functioned even. Perfectionist qualities all around. That was how he was though. She, admittedly, used to be fond of that part of him. He always caught things that others wouldn't see of think of. He truly was and still is intelligent, possibly even smarter than she. Although, she would never admit that openly.

Grumbling in her seat, she outstretched her limbs, standing as she organized the papers sprawled across her desk. Her feet tapped against the hardwood beneath her as she walked towards her mirror.

She came face to face with the woman she had declared herself. Her face was more mature than when she had last seen Sasuke, her now twenty year old self filled out as she aged appropriately. She was slender, to say the least. Her thighs were muscular and defined yet still attractive for a young woman of her five foot six stature. She had curves, a thin waist and an average sized bust and she no longer possessed childish qualities. Her jaw line is strong with defining cheek bones. Her eyes are a fierce mix of emerald and jade, all silhouetted by long black lashes. Her hair cascades down her back until it just passes the middle of it. Tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, she watched as several stray strands made their way to her face.

Sighing, she spun on her heels, her legs bringing her to her bed, where she let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san?" the said woman reacted, her head lifting from paper she was reading to the voice. A tall man stood before her, his body clad in the Konoha ANBU attire. Slowly putting the paper down, she folded her hands together as she eyed the masked man.<p>

"Yes?" She almost winced as she heard her voice. Fragile and meek, she wanted to slap herself.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

"You rang?" A familiar blonde lifted her head from her paperwork, her eyes settling on a pink haired beauty. Nodding, she carelessly pushed the work aside, a small smirk adorning her face as she folded her hands together, placing her chin on it gently.

"Yes. Come in, Sakura." Shutting the wooden door behind her, the female stepped forward, each woman sharing a small moment of exchanged looks.

"As you know, Sasuke Uchiha is back, and alive, thanks to you." Sakura nodded curtly at the remark. "And you understand the horrible things he's done correct?" Again, she nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The woman eyed the girl before continuing.

"He should be hanged." Sakura bit the insides of her cheeks as she spoke the words she wished she'd never hear. Lowering her head a bit, Sakura's eyes met the floor. A short pause took place before the woman continued. "But, he may be the only thing we have to defeat Akatsuki."

Sakura lifted her head in hope, her eyes shining with a small glimmer of happiness. Yes, she understands that he's done terrible things; things meant only for nightmares. She understands that he is not the boy that had left so long ago. She understands this much. But, she refuses to believe that the boy she fell in love with isn't in him somewhere. It wasn't an impossible idea like so many had tried to convince her. People aren't fully evil. Right?

"What does this have to do with me?" She could feel the woman smirk from across the room.

"You…Will be staying with him. Tend to him until he gets better. He will then be interrogated."

Pause.

Say what?

Stay with Sasuke Uchiha. As in the same house. Tend to his needs. Heal him and be with him.

Sakura felt her heart in her throat, her lips becoming dry. She could hardly come to terms with his return. Now she was forced to stay with him and serve him? She was his care taker.

"What about my hospital duties?" Tsunade smiled.

"You can still work there. Kakashi and Naruto will take separate shifts tending to him. Don't worry Sakura, I wouldn't put you through that much torture." The woman laughed at her joke and Sakura let out a small, awkward chuckle. "Your mission begins when you return to the hospital. Now run along."

Sakura felt like her face was on fire. Her heart rang in her ears as she walked towards the hospital. Her life was taking a turn for the worst. She was already stressed and wasn't sure how she could make it.

This was Sasuke they were talking about. Arrogant, uncaring, selfish. He had always found her to be a nuisance.

She felt a knot form in her stomach as his name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She hated not being needed. She had worked so hard to get to where she was and yet she knew he would find a way to put her down. To make her feel like that small insignificant girl that would go nowhere as a ninja. She proved to so many others of her potential. Yet she would always be next to nothing to him.

Putting her hand on her chest, she could feel her body become weak with frustration and the urge to cry. Taking a deep breath, she knew he was not worth it. Not worth her time and effort. This was the mission. After this, she would say goodbye to him just like she had done with her feelings for him so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>Black<em>

That's all he ever sees. Grumbling, he felt himself blink, though there was no change in his sight that would tell him otherwise. A frown graced his pale complexion as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

It was like he was staring into his soul. Into absolute nothingness. And it bugged him. Greatly.

A sliding of a door caught his attention as he refused to recognize the presence walking into the room. He has already refused answering question. He wasn't backing down. All he wanted was to leave. Now.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice was that of a female. She sounded a bit nervous and fatigued as she shut the door behind her. Her voice was smooth and calmed his tension for a reason he couldn't put. He had never paid much attention to sound unless on guard or during a mission. Now he found himself relying on the sense more than ever. Realizing he never answered, he gave a small grunt as a response.

The sound of her shoes hitting the floor perked his newly harnessed sense as they grew closer to him. He almost jumped when she touched his forehead.

Her hands were soft and slender as she inspected his wounds. She did so with haste. She left shortly after, her presence unknown. Becoming a bit frantic, Sasuke shifted. The sound of paper's flipping eased his heart rate as he relaxed slightly.

"I want to leave."

His voice caught her off guard as she lifted her head, staring at the man laying on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling. Standing upright, she couldn't help but frown. Not at his question, but more at the fact that he couldn't see what he was looking at. He couldn't see what his eyes had once known and observed and judged. All he could judge is black.

"I'm afraid you can't. In fact, you won't be going anywhere for quite some time." Sakura watched as his body stiffened and grabbed a fist full of white sheets in his large calloused hands. She stood still for a bit, unsure of what to say to the man who was obviously brooding in front of her. Walking beside him, she looked at his face.

Taking in his handsome features she always loved, she admired him to herself. She was never able to look at his face for so long without him scowling and turning away from her. His hair was disheveled and sprawled across the white pillow. He looked a bit better as he gained a few pounds in the few days he had been in the hospital for he is fed and given water through an IV. Looking into his eyes, she swallowed hard. There was less than nothing.

"I was put in charge of tending to your eyes. Afterward, you are going to be interrogated and-"

"Killed." Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she tilted her head to the side, surprised he actually interrupted her to speak. Sighing, she silently wished he has kept to his morals and didn't talk.

"No. You're going to help eliminate the Akatsuki." She watched as he swallowed and shifted. She could tell he didn't like the idea. Placing her clipboard on the side of the bed, she put her palms on his eyes, forcing them closed. He hardly reacted, aside from a deepened frown, as she kept her hands still. Pushing chakra to her palms, she explored his nerves and chakra points, hoping to find the extent of his blindness. After several minutes, she came to a conclusion.

"You overused the Sharingan, I see." Picking up her clipboard, she wrote down a few notes before placing it down and returning her palms to their previous position on his face. "This will take time." A steady flow of green chakra was formed as they enveloped his eyes.

"How long?" His voice was cold and menacing. She could feel his glare from underneath his eyelids. Shaking her head, she replied.

"A minimum of a month." The man rose abruptly, ripping an IV from his body. His eyes were open, his expression angry as he attempted to glare at heer. Sakura eyed him before sighing, folding her arms over her chest, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. "I can understand you're not happy with it. But it's the best I can do with the extent of your injuries."

She watched as he made a sound of displeasure with his mouth as he moved his head towards the window, his glare still present. Sighing, the girl rubbed her temples. Taking his body language as a sign to leave, she picked up the clipboard, her eyes settling on him once more. Moving towards the door, she was interrupted by his voice.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice gruff. "So I know whom to blame if my sight isn't fixed." Sakura could feel her blood boil.

Clenching her fists, she restrained herself from slapping the man. Standing up straight, the girl refused to answer. She would not, in his eyes, be considered weak and trivial.

Not this time.

A short puff of air came from her mouth. The girl sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The incident from the afternoon soon diminished as the girl spent almost the rest of the day in her private office. It was her comfort zone. The only place she could go back to after a hard case or to think. It was where she slept when she had an extensive amount of paperwork to finish and it was the one place she earned a title to. This place was hers, customized to her own plain yet tasteful style.

Placing her head on the desk, the girl let her eyes flutter closed. She wasn't sure how much time passed before a harsh, quick knock was heard on her door. Grumbling, she lifted her head, putting it in her palm as she pretended to be working. She was more like Tsunade every day.

"Come in." She yelled carelessly towards the door. The owner of the knock came in, causing Sakura to look up. Blinking in surprise, she set her papers to the side, folding her hands neatly. "What brings you here, Tenshi?"

A man the age of twenty-one stepped forward, greeting the girl with a small smile. His eyes were a mix of blue and grey which contrasted with his black hair. Even Sakura would admit, his face was admirably handsome, his features strong and favorable. His bangs reached just past his eyebrows while the back was spiked only slightly. He was clad in his ANBU uniform, his mask that resembled a cat strapped to the side of his head. He was tall, his arms visibly muscular while his waist was lean and fit.

Bowing shortly, he sat in the seat across from her desk, his smile still present as he chuckled.

"I heard about your mission. I was curious as to how you were holding up." He raked his masculine hands through his already somewhat disheveled hair. Sakura sent him a friendly smile as she nodded, giggling softly.

"Thank you for your concern, Tenshi. It's been less than interesting, to say the least." She finished, a quick moment of eye contact between the two before she broke it. The man noticed as he seemed to almost wince.

Sakura, despite her beauty, still found it hard to see any other man as something more than a friend. Whether it was a fear of getting hurt again or the possibility that she just didn't think she was ready for such a commitment with a man, she didn't know. Seeing as though her feelings for Sasuke had dissipated so long ago, she knew it was impossible for that to be the soul reason for her neglect to other men. She just knew it.

"Well, I was thinking" He flashed a small smile, his deep voice smooth and filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place, "why don't I take you out after work today. I just got off a mission. I could use some time with a good friend." He stated, his eyes searching for her gaze and approval.

Sakura chuckled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Running a hand through her bangs, she let her gaze meet his. Nodding slowly, she let a small smile grace her porcelain skin. Standing, she could see his pearly white teeth from her spot.

"Perfect! I'll meet you at Hibano's Tea House at seven. Don't get too stressed out." With a small wave of his hand, he put on his ANBU mask, and left the office.

Sighing, Sakura could feel her heart beating faster. He was sweet and attractive yes, but she didn't see any potential of them being together. It was impossible. Completely impractical.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of her mirror, hair wet with a white silk robe wrapped around her slim figure, she had yet to figure out what to wear to this thing she was supposedly going to. She wasn't like Ino, bearing clothes from the heavens that seemed to suit every occasion, which make her look exotic, irresistible or whatever other look she decided to pull off that day. She was Sakura. Simple and blend in with the crowd type of woman. Despite her pink hair and viridian eyes, very unique characteristics for a person to have, she didn't really like the attention. Over the years, attention had become a fading want as she focused on things that would get her noticed such as her intelligence and skill, not looks. Looks came naturally. You are born with what you are given and it is up to you to harness and enhance them or let them be and move on. She was moving on.<p>

Standing, the girl moved to her closet, her finger tapping her chin in haste as she tried to pick a suitable outfit for the occasion. Seeing as though they were just friends, she shouldn't feel the need to impress. Casual should do.

Pulling a simple pair of comfortable white shorts, she grabbed a mint colored sweater that hung loosely off one of her shoulders. It reached her elbows, and was made of a thinner material, which was practical. Throwing them on, she brushed her hair, not bothering to style it. Putting on mascara and a small amount of blush, she figured she was done. Grabbing a small black purse and black sandals, she left, leaving just enough time to walk.

Sakura let her eyes wander towards the townspeople. Some waved while most went about their own business, preparing for the day to end. She couldn't help but think of her teammate and their encounter from earlier. He didn't recognize her voice and he still doesn't know _she_ is the one tending to him. It's not like he would want her taking care of him anyway. She was his old teammate. Their last encounter ended with Naruto saving her from being killed by Sasuke's hands. The time before that he had lifted his sword, ready to strike her. And finally, the day he left her, the road she no longer travels unless leaving the village. She could never pass that place, just like she didn't dare go near his living quarters. Despite her self control, even she knew her emotional limits. Some heartbreaks are too large and will always cause suffering. Sasuke taught her that concept.

Arriving at the tea house, the girl moved the small blue curtain as she bowed and walked inside. Her emerald eyes wandered until she saw a familiar man sitting at a table for two, his hand up to grab her attention. He had his usual smile on his face as she walked over to him. To her surprise, he stood, pulling out a chair for her and seating her and then returning to his own spot across from her. Placing her bag on her lap, she gave him a small grin, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A small pink graced her cheeks when she noticed he was watching her, his smile never faltering.

"So how was work after I left? Hopefully not too horrible." He stated, his voice light and carefree. Sakura let a small chuckle escape her throat as she picked at her nails, a nervous habit she was developing.

"Oh you know. The usual paperwork and healing patients." She stated, trying to mimic his relaxed and blithe antics. In her own ears, she sounded dull and boring.

"And the Uchiha?" Sakura let out a sigh, knowing an awkward silence was to follow if she didn't word her phrases right. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression of her.

"He's well…Sasuke. He doesn't know I'm the one treating him yet." He gave her a questioning look and she tried to elaborate. "I figured it could wait until it's absolutely necessary to tell him. If he doesn't ask, then I won't tell him."

She could feel his gaze on her form as she looked away. She flushed in embarrassment at her seemingly childish logic. She knew what he was thinking. Why not tell your teammate you're treating him? She can't take the rejection. But she wasn't going to share _that_ with him.

"I see. So it's your personal test; to see if he cares." He spoke, a small smirk forming on his lips. She almost frowned in disapproval.

"Well I see it more as a way to avoid any awkwardness between us. That's all." She moved her hands, placing her chin in her palm as she blew a strand of hair from her eyes. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"You two had a thing?" She almost died. Her eyes went wide and she could feel her cheeks becoming red.

"N-no! Nothing close to a 'thing.'" She waved it off, signaling to drop the subject. She hoped he could take a hint.

No such luck.

"Oh come on. A pretty girl like you can get someone like Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura felt dizzy. She hardly knew the man and he was already assuming things. She looked around, her eyes frantically searching for someone to take their order. Finally spotting someone, she quickly shouted towards them. The woman scowled towards her as she approached, her façade immediately changing as she looked to Tenshi. Her hazel eyes grew ablaze with lust like Sakura has never seen.

"What can I get you, sir?" She asked, her voice high as she tried to lace it with some seductive tone that made Sakura want to punch her. Tenshi seemed to notice.

"A sweet tea for me and you, dear?" He asked as he pointed to Sakura. Shaking her head, the girl tilted her head as she was apparently addressed. Dear? Eying the waitress, she saw the sinister glare and understood.

"Oh. I'll have the same." She finished, smiling up towards the woman who flicked her hair and walked away with the order.

Looking towards Tenshi, Sakura bowed her head, her eyes looking towards the floor.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She refused to look at him. His chuckle sent heat to her face as she swallowed hard.

"It's no big deal. I like playing around with people like that." He laughed. Looking up, Sakura watched as he waved his hand in front of his face.

In the candle light, his attractive features were accentuated. His eyes seemed to glow as his hair shone with the flickering candle in between the two. He seemed very warm and welcoming. Almost like Naruto, except their was a calmness in him that she could only place as a trait possessed by Sasuke. He was like her teammates merged into one being. Blinking, she stopped herself from staring at him. Maybe that's why she's taking such a liking to him.

"Here are your drinks." A monotonous voice rang in her ear as the waitress returned, two identical glasses with steam rising from them were placed before the two. Tenshi immediately picked it up, smiling towards her before blowing and taking a sip from it. Letting out a satisfied noise, he placed it down in front of him.

Picking it up and placing it to her lips, Sakura felt the steam hitting her face. She was at peace. The stress of treating Sasuke was getting to her, and this relaxed state is something she would cherish. Taking a small sip, she smiled towards the man, her emerald hues on his face. A poof and cloud of smoke brought her from her reverie.

"Sakura-san!" Looking towards the smoke, the girl that was addressed blinked. Shizune stood before her, a serious yet somewhat worried expression was on her face.

"Come with me. There's something wrong with Sasuke-san." Upon hearing his name the girl shot from her chair and quickly bowed.

"Thank you so much for this treat. I'll pay you back soon." With a curt nod and smile, she formed a hand sign and quickly left.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are cherished and kept safe in a little animal cookie jar :]<em>


	3. Hurtful Words

Sakura could hear his screams from down the hall, her emerald orbs fiery with determination and concern. His yells caused an unknown feeling to arise in her chest, one she hasn't felt in some time.

_Helplessness._

Since she began this job, of caring for others and saving their lives, she had always felt a sense of worth. When she lost a patient, sometimes she would mourn for days, unable to stare at her pitiful face in the mirror. It was on the verge of childish and exaggerated, but that is how she feels. When her teammates left to gain power, she was left alone. Alone to make her own decisions and take her life into her own hands. She was no longer going to be someone's shadow, to be left behind. It was her one chance to shine so she took the opportunity.

Grunting, her fast walk turned into a sprint towards the end of the hall. Passing endless walls of white, she finally reached her destination. Ripping the door open, she gasped softly at the sight before her.

Four nurses were holding down the screaming Uchiha. Two held him by his arms while the others worked on strapping his legs to the bed. His eyes were clenched shut. Noticing a red liquid staining the snow white pillows, she became aware that these were the painful side effects of overusing the Sharingan.

Running to his bed, she informed one the nurses to move to side, allowing her access to his eyes. Pushing her palm to his eyes gently, her fingers were warm compared to his chilled lids. More blood spilled as they clung to his long thick lashes, smearing onto his high cheekbones. Some soaked the edges of her palms, though she hardly noticed. Sakura watched as his outstretched limbs that once clung to the sheets became more relaxed, his screams turning to small whimpers as a frown remained plastered to his face, his teeth no longer grinding together.

Her arms were brushed by his breath causing a small tickle that gave her goose bumps. His lips were close to her forearm as she let out a small, exasperated sigh. The tips of his hair were stained with blood. His cheeks and pillow were caked with the red liquid, causing the girl to cringe. She felt like it was her fault. He is her responsibility and she let him go through this sort of pain alone. She could almost hear the sound of her heartbeat as she thought of herself. He had left her alone for so long, why not do it to him? The thought sounded logical, but she knew it was wrong. _She_ is his doctor. He is under her care.

Several minutes passed and Sasuke's steady breathing told her he was relaxed and no longer in pain. Stepping back, the girl turned to the other nurses in the room, signaling them to leave. Bowing, they obeyed, filing out of the room as such.

Walking to the sink, the girl bent down on her toes, bringing out a clean towel and small bowl. Standing, she filled the bowl with cool water and drenched the towel. Leaving it in the circular bowl, Sakura placed it on the small metal tray beside his bed. Sitting on the edge, she watched as he shifted away from her. Ignoring it, she wrung out the towel and opened it. Using her pointer finger, she placed the fabric over it and began to wipe the caked blood from his face. He flinched and moved away from her, slightly surprised by the sudden closeness.

"I'm wiping the blood from your face." She stated, her voice calm and collected unlike their last encounter. He didn't respond to her statement and Sakura sighed. Trying once more, she placed the towel on his face and he sat up quickly, grapping her wrist roughly. Caught off guard, Sakura gasped, her eyes wide as she eyed his hand and then his angered face. His eyes were still closed, but he was turned towards her, his mouth in a frown and his eyebrows scrunched in displeasure.

"I don't care. Don't touch me." his voice was harsh as it shook with an intense hate. Sakura winced as his grip tightened around her wrist.

"It's not like I haven't touched you already!" She yelled at him, yanking her arm back. Cradling it to her chest, she looked to him, angered that he would go as far as to tell her not to touch him, even though her acts were kind and gentle.

She had always been kind and gentle towards him, always receiving the same bitter reaction. He didn't care that she was trying to make him more comfortable. It was almost like he wanted to not be tended for in a place where it was a natural occurrence. He hated her touch just like he hated and despised everything else. He was rude and intolerant. Opinionated towards everyone but himself. He was Sasuke. A man she's beginning to realize wasn't worth her kindness and love from the start.

Sasuke grumbled as he rested his back against his pillow, his head facing away from her. He didn't dare acknowledge her. She wasn't doing her job and caring for him like she was supposed to. It was almost like she was avoiding him. From her smell he could tell she had just showered and applied some sort of perfume that sent him reeling. It was too familiar and yet it made his stomach sick. Sakura was the only girl he could remember that smelt like strawberries and vanilla. It was a smell he only associated with her and for this _woman_ to smell the same made his anger flare.

The memories of his smiling teammate appeared in his mind, innocent and loving towards him. The nostalgia made his head hurt. He had hardly thought of her while he was away and yet when he sat in this bed alone and without interruption, his subconscious came alive. Fighting for your life everyday seized these unfortunate thoughts that sent him plummeting into a dark hole of regret. The regret of letting anyone but his family enter his heart and plaster themselves there. It was almost entirely impossible to rid the feelings and memories. He was content that he could at least put them away and forget about them. For the time being at least.

This woman intrigued him though, yet she was far from anything special. Yes, she had the ability to calm him with her voice, when she was cool and collected. Otherwise, she was just another pain in his side. He had always hated people touching him. His mother was the only one that could tend to him. Her touch was gentle and kind, something that was rare to him at the time. He hated physical contact unless it involved hurting someone else. It was disturbing to many but to him it was how he lived. He's lived killing and hurting others for so long, it was almost natural. Anything he could say or do to hurt someone else pleased him. It's the power he felt when they backed down or grew defensive. To him, it was about satisfaction.

But this _woman. _The kindness in her touches were like the light to his soul, the small flickering candle to the dark abyss in his chest. She reminded him of his mother, in some ways. She sounds strong and confident in her work but when it comes to everything else she's inexperienced and lost. She needs someone to guide her as she sits back and lets others take hold of situations. His mouth became sour as he thought of his diseased mother in that sense. She was the only one that truly seemed to give a damn.

Sakura clenched her fists at his silence as she tried to keep her composure from shattering. Standing, she pushed the tray towards him, her eyes on him.

"Then here. The towel is in the bowl. Wipe your own face." She stated. Sitting in one of the two chairs in the room, she crossed her right leg over her left. Doing the same with her arms, she waited for him to react.

He hesitated, his frown growing deeper. He hated giving people the feeling of satisfaction. It made this anger dwell in his chest that could only be released through some sort of violent act.

Grabbing the piece of fabric roughly, Sasuke managed to spread water messily around the bowl. Not even bothering to wring it out, he wiped his face and hair with it roughly. He didn't spend much time before throwing the towel towards the bowl, missing by several inches.

Standing from her spot, Sakura walked towards him and grabbed the towel. Walking to his side of the bed, she bent over. She could tell he knew she was there and a bit on edge. Gently placing the cloth to his face, she wiped a small portion by his eye. He flinched, but she refused to stop her antics. She couldn't let him win with his mean and childish actions. And she wouldn't lower herself to his level. She had to show him she was mature enough to care for him and is his equal when it came to stubbornness. Otherwise, she was doomed. Standing upright, she folded the bloodied damp fabric and threw it into the sink. Sitting beside him, she carefully put her palms onto his cheeks. Ready to move from her, she spoke up quickly.

"I'm just going to inspect your eyes." Her thumbs moved slightly, feeling his skin as they brushed against each other. She acted as though it didn't bother her, but Sasuke seemed to notice as he bit the inside of his cheek, ready to punch her. "Now, can you open them?" She asked, clearing her throat afterwards.

She waited and watched as Sasuke did so with difficulty. Narrowing her eyes, the girl noticed the obvious damage to his eyes. The white in his eyes were bloodshot while his cornea was dilated. Moving to the drawer beside his bed, she quickly pulled out a small flashlight. Turning it on, she flashed it before his eyes, waving it quickly. Seeing no reaction, she sighed. Moving her hands from his face to his chest, she pushed him slightly with her finger.

"Lay down. I'm going to start the healing process. Just relax and try not to get worked up or to move much." Sasuke listened as he grunted as a reply to her order. She could tell he wasn't accustomed to such a thing. After he did so, Sakura pulled her chair beside him and sat.

Placing her hands onto his eyes like she had previously, a hum erupted from her hands as a green hue enveloped her hands and his eyes.

An awkward silence followed, the only sound coming from the generated chakra covering Sakura's hands. The air was thick, causing the female to shift uncomfortably. She had never found healing a patient to be so difficult.

"How did you get yourself beaten up like that?" She asked quietly, afraid that breaking the silence would make things worse. Eying the man, he didn't seem to like her question.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Sakura's breath caught in her throat. The words stung as she bit her lower lip. He had said that to her once before. The phrase was like taboo to her. She assembled her façade once more and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh come on. It's doctor to patient confidentiality. I can't tell anyone." She stated lightly, trying to ease the answer from his lips. He wouldn't have it. Avoiding her question, the female sighed.

"What caused you to use the Sharingan this much?" Sasuke parted his lips, letting out an aggravated noise.

"When you're missing, you can become paranoid. It was mostly for safety purposes." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Of course he cared about his safety. Almost every village was looking for him, and all of them wanted him dead. Frowning, she kept her eyes on her hands, the chakra leaving her body at a steady pace as she slowly healed his eyes.

"I wish I could travel. I haven't been able to since I've been assigned to hospital duty." She said casually. She was attempting to start a conversation. If you could call it that, at least.

For a conversation to occur, there needed to be words exchanged. This was more like talking to a living and breathing brick wall with a bad temper. All it did was grunt and hardly acknowledge you. So, in a sense, it was worse than talking to a brick wall. Brick walls don't have opinions nor will they judge you and find you too incompetent to exchange words with. Seeing his silence in a positive way, she continued talking.

"I used to go out on missions. I'd be the medic on hand." Sakura continued. Her words were happy and reminiscent. It was a distant and bittersweet memory to her now. "I really loved going out on missions. I loved working with other clients that needed my medical expertise. I felt kind of…special." Sakura grinned as she remembered several occasions where she was praised for her knowledge and skill.

A grunt was heard from the man and she eyed him. Raising an eyebrow towards him, she gave him a questioning look. Sensing it, Sasuke scoffed.

"You're annoying."

Sakura felt her heart stop and drop into her stomach. He was putting her down again, using words that had hurt her so deeply long ago. Wincing at the distaste in his words, the girl had to stop herself from running away. She can't let him get to her. He didn't even know the girl he was talking to was his old teammate, the girl that was willing to give everything to be with him.

"I don't care what you think." Her words came out strong, despite her quickened heart beat and the spike in her blood pressure. She was breaking inside from words that should mean absolutely nothing to her. Looking towards the man, she saw no reaction to her words. Sighing, she eyed the clock on the wall. She had been healing him for over thirty minutes and her arms were going numb.

Stopping the chakra flow, the girl stood and stretched out her sore limbs. Brushing her hands together, she looked to Sasuke.

"How do your eyes feel?" Sakura asked, somewhat desperate for his answer. After a moment passed he nodded.

"Better." Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl smiled softly towards him, her eyes scanning his serene features. His eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming slower. Shaking her head, she grabbed his blanket and moved it upwards on his body, shielding him from the cold. He frowned at her actions, but the girl saw it as a thank you.

Turning on her heel, the girl quietly left the room, her heart beating hard against her chest.


	4. Painful Encounters

**I would like to thank my new beta HomeSkilletBiscuit.93 for being so amazing :] She helped me a lot and gave me so many tips! This chapter wouldn't be as great without her.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, her teeth biting the insides of her cheeks. She stared at the empty white bed before her, her eyes scanning them with an insightful look. Uneasiness fell over her as she shifted in her spot, his indent on the bed no longer there. It was freshly made, adorned with matching white sheets and a comforter. Her eyes traveled to the neatly placed machines on the side of the bed. It was no longer beating, no longer showing her he was still with her. Instead it was blank and glaring at her. Moving towards the door, the girl sighed.<p>

Sasuke was released from the hospital this morning, his form no longer here when she came in this morning. The note on her desk from the Hokage told her she was to move in promptly. Grumbling, the girl walked towards her house, her duties taken over by Shizune who practically kicked her from the hospital.

Arriving at her home, the girl made no effort to release her feet from the confinements of her shoes. Dragging her body to her room, the girl stripped in an uncaring fashion. Sporting herself in fitted black shorts and a red tank top, Sakura looked into her closet. She was going to be living with Sasuke Uchiha. It was going to be her home for at least a month, so she would need to pack a substantial amount.

Sighing, the female began pulling clothes from the hangers, tossing them carelessly onto the bed. Yes, she is a precise person. She puts time and effort into things, making sure they are absolutely perfect. But, that is work and right now, she could care less about the clothes that lay sprawled and disheveled across her bed.

Looking about, she moved to her desk, pulling out several medical scrolls and books that she could use and entertain herself with while she was there. Packing other necessities, the girl was done within the hour.

"How did I get dragged into this again?" the girl asked herself as she approached the door. She hesitated before knocking, stepping back as she awaited an answer.

A yell was heard from the inside, one she found all too familiar. The door flew open and standing in her line of view was a large blonde haired male, his grin spreading ear to ear. His smile was like a contagious disease. Sakura found herself smiling as her head tilted upwards to look into his eyes.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?" Chuckling, he gave her a thumbs up.

"Just making sure the Teme doesn't run away again." His laugh made the girl giggle. Moving to the side, she motioned towards the bags beside her.

"Want to help me out?" she asked, tucking a small strand of pink behind her ear. Nodding, he grabbed a bag.

"You couldn't handle this yourself? Aren't you supposed to be super strong like that old hag Tsunade?" If the bag wasn't in her hand, she would have hit him. Shaking her head, her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Stop calling her that, Naruto! She knocks you out every time you do." Naruto laughed at her statement, knowing the truth behind her words. Following him into a room, the girl looked around.

It was much bigger than her own domain. The walls were an offset white. The bed covers were a pale brown while the pillow coverings were a lighter hue. There was a nicely sized desk and two side tables on either end of the bed. A lamp lay on one while the other was bare. There was a lamp on the ceiling above her bed that provided enough light to fill the room. The others were most likely for decoration, she figured.

"Well here you are, Sakura-chan!" Sakura nodded, smiling towards her hyperactive friend.

"Thanks Naruto."

Footsteps caught the two off guard. A hand appeared, followed by a spiky haired man. Sasuke's onyx hair hung in his face while his black eyes stared off in a different direction. He was dressed in a simple navy blue short-sleeved shirt and long matching pants.

"Who did you let come into my house, Naruto?" His voice was husky, as though he had just woken up. He refused to direct his head in their direction as he spoke. His eyes looked empty from her position. A large hand was felt on her shoulder, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"It's Sakura-chan! Say hello Sakura." Sasuke shot his head to the side, his eyebrows stitched together in what seemed to be surprise and confusion. Swallowing hard, the girl couldn't find anything intelligent to say to the man. She would be the first to admit that it's easier talking to the man when he _didn't_ have a history with you. Well, what you could call a history, that is.

"Hello, Sasuke." She winced, waiting for her words to sink in. His mouth formed a straight line as his hand moved further onto the wall. Walking into the room, he stopped before them. He bent over slightly, a small frown now gracing his features. Breathing in, he paused before stepping back. He moved his head to the side.

"What is she doing here, Naruto? I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't appreciate you bringing visitors," Sasuke stated, his face void of emotion.

The girl before him, the Sakura he knew stood just a few feet from him. She smelt the same, from what he could tell. His mind traveled to the woman tending to him at the hospital. The woman with the same smell. He was calm however, unlike when he found out that woman had the same perfume. Her voice sounded oddly familiar to him, like a whispered melody that was sung to him long ago. It was bittersweet, just like their so many unfaithful encounters before. He felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready to face Sakura again. She was a nuisance that he threw away and yet she always came back, similar to a lost puppy. He would try so hard to rid her from his life yet she always found her way home, no matter how many times he moved.

Sakura felt her breath hitch. He had just smelled her. Knowing he was trying to identify her, she let him. Many people don't realize it, but the first thing the body picks up is scent. Attraction comes from scent. So, standing still and watching Sasuke breath in her perfume made her slightly uneasy. She was used to his hurtful words as he stated she was a guest that shouldn't be here. Her heart quickened. She knows he wants no part of her. She was the little girl on the sidelines, looking to him and everyone else to pick up the slack. She was never able to confess that she knew of the burden she carried on her teammates. She wouldn't tell either of them the hate she felt for herself when she knew she couldn't do anything to help. It made her sick knowing she was the only one that had close to no potential in being a shinobi. The thought stung.

Naruto eyed Sasuke, confused by his words. Exchanging looks with Sakura, he seemed to miss her distressed expression. Stepping forward, he scoffed, causing Sasuke's attention to be directed towards him.

"Are you serious, Sasuke? Sakura has been taking care of your sorry ass this whole time and that's what you say to her?" She was doomed.

Of course Naruto was the one to ruin her plan. She was doing perfectly fine keeping her distance from Sasuke, healing him and then attending her own duties at the hospital. She wasn't his main priority. She wasn't the reason for his return. She could already feel a thick tension growing and forming a wall between her and Sasuke.

Sasuke shot him a look, his head slightly off as he stared at the wall behind Naruto. Naruto was taken aback by his actions, slightly confused by the situation at hand. Sasuke took a step forward, his head moving to the side and down slightly. How did he know she was short. His black, empty eyes stared at her. She didn't bother masking her worry, knowing he couldn't see it anyway.

"You what?" Sakura swallowed hard. Sasuke seemed to sense her nervousness as he backed up, his hands forming fists. He felt betrayed. He felt as though he put trust into that woman, knowing he would never have to deal with her again, and now it was his teammate. It changed everything. He treated her in a way that he used to treat Sakura and yet it seemed entirely strange for him to find out it was her who was taking care of him. Maybe it was the sense of comfort he felt when he was around the woman that he never experienced with Sakura before. It was the lonely nights that she tended to him as he smelt her perfume and listened to her heart beat. It all seemed surreal as he pictured his pink haired teammate, the weakling, caring for him as though she hadn't known him. How didn't he catch it?

He had known Sakura since they were in the Academy. Sure, they weren't friends, but the time they spent together should have been enough to trigger some recognition of her when she first spoke. He refused to put two and two together. The woman from the hospital smelt like Sakura, had a temper like Sakura always had, and even sounds a bit like Sakura. And yet he didn't believe it was her. His mind held one question though, one that bugged him greatly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sakura?" His voice was stoic, yet laced with an emotion the girl couldn't place. She couldn't stop the sigh coming from her throat. The two men glanced at her, Naruto with his usual worried expression and Sasuke with his blank one.

"I thought it would be best if you were to think we were strangers." Her words caught her by surprise. She could feel her heart skip a beat, wanting to take back the words that just flew from her pink lips. Who was she kidding? They _are_ strangers.

Sasuke frowned, small lines forming on either side of his lips. His face, despite the constant frown that adorned it, was beautiful. Sakura had time to stare at him while he was in the hospital, and his face attracted her the most. Sure, he had a nice body, but his features were so defined and aristocratic, it made the girl jealous. She had loved such a beautiful creature. She would then frown and remember how _ugly_ he is on the inside.

Sasuke had no comment. Turning, he moved from the bathroom, using the wall as guidance. Making a left, he made his way towards the living room. Arriving shortly after, he felt the couch, remembering where it was and sitting on it casually. His eyes were towards the wall while his breathing was steady, his face void of emotion.

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her pink locks. Naruto frowned towards her.

"I didn't know Sakura-chan. I'm so-" Sakura waved her hand, sending him a small smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He was bound to find out anyway," The pinkette mumbled. Naruto didn't seem content with her words, but let the subject go. Moving from the bathroom, he sat next to Sasuke on the couch, who seemed to frown and move towards the opposite end.

Sakura stood behind the two, a frown present between her porcelain cheeks. Looking towards them, she felt alone. It always seemed that she was the failure of the group. Despite Naruto's lack of intelligence and his ignorance that got him into sticky situations, he always pulled through victorious. That's just the way he is; a rare being that is able to bring themselves from the hardest of times and come out on top. Sasuke on the other hand has always been good at everything he's done. He's cocky and ambitious, even though his acts aren't always pure. He knows what he wants and how to achieve it. He sets his mind to something and he always gets his way. He's strong physically and mentally and someone that was bred for success. Where did that leave her?

Running her hands through her hair for the umpteenth time, the girl moved to the kitchen, opening several pantries as she looked inside. Frowning, she turned to the two men on the couch.

"Sasuke, you have no food in the house." She could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"Well I haven't been here in awhile. Maybe that's the reason for the absence of food, Sakura." He hissed her name, folding his arms over his chest. He was brooding again. Naruto turned to Sakura, his mouth in a frown.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined, "I'm hungry!"

Sakura shook her head. It was like taking care of children. Hell, she's not supposed to take care of Naruto anyway. Grumbling, the girl closed the open pantry. Her feet carried her to the couch where she stopped to stare at the too grumpy young men. She couldn't help but smirk at their antics. They were practically opposites, yet they both became cranky when lacking food. It was funny to watch.

"Come on. We'll go to Ichiraku." Sakura suggested, defeat slightly lacing her tone.

Naruto sprang from his spot on the couch, his excitement radiating through his pores.

"Ichiraku? Yes! It will be just like old times! Let's go Teme, Sakura-chan!" His body was out the door before either of the two could react. Eying Sasuke, Sakura moved towards him. Grabbing onto his shirt sleeve, she smiled.

"Let me help you." Pulling away from her, he quickly swung his hand, surprising the girl as she fell onto the couch. Her expression was that of shock as she stared at the man whose face was shadowed by his bangs.

"I don't need your help." His voice was cold. The stoic Uchiha moved past her towards the door. Sakura looked down and slowly rose from her spot, following him with guilty footsteps.

* * *

><p>The walk towards Ichiraku's was much farther then she thought. Trailing Sasuke, she kept him from harm, while trying to avoid pulling him out of other people's way. He seemed to know which way to go as he trudged along the dirt path towards their destination. His steps were small compared to his usual long strides, but she figured it was because he was trying to find his destination without her help. Stubborn jack ass.<p>

Upon arriving, a bubbly blonde whose face was nose deep into a ramen bowl emerged his head, his eyes traveling to the two of them. Grinning, he showed them the empty bowl.

"I already finished my first bowl! What took you guys so long?" Sasuke shot him a glance that was a bit off target and Sakura simply chuckled.

"We ran into some traffic. It was my fault, sorry Naruto." Naruto blinked, tilting his head to the side. He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe any of that, but she ignored it. Sitting beside Naruto, she made sure to keep her distance from the Uchiha.

She's happy her teammate is back. She truly is. Having him in Konoha makes her feel complete. Yet, the emptiness in her heart that he used to hold is still a gaping black hole of anguish and uncertainty. She knows that his body and his form is back. The man that looks and acts like Sasuke is back. But Sasuke is not. This living, breathing form of him is just a shell that he uses. The real Sasuke is somewhere in him, and she has yet to find it. Struggling to catch her breath, she turned away from the two as they made small talk. Gathering herself together once more, she hesitantly glanced towards Sasuke.

He was looking upwards as Naruto talked to him, a set of hot ramen before the three of them. As he loaded food into his mouth, Sasuke was obviously hearing his loud mouthed rants, yet his mind was somewhere else. It seemed as though he was in an unbreakable daze. Though his eyes were mere clouds of black and gray, she could tell he was thinking of something in the depths of his mind. Only Kami knew of the things he has done. This Sasuke, the one who stares off into nothingness. This is _not_ her Sasuke. Just a pathetic chunk of him.

Breaking her chopsticks, she stuck them in her food, twirling the hot noodles around in the bowl, she watched as the steam hit her face. She wasn't sure how long she had been doing it, until a voice broke her gazing.

"Hey Sakura." She almost gave herself whip lash as she turned around quickly, her long hair hitting her face and part of Naruto's face. Naruto looked around confused as pink hair came flying from nowhere and hitting him. He turned around too and raised an eyebrow.

"Tenshi? What are you doing here, man!" Naruto stood, chuckling as he slapped the man on his shoulder in a friendly way. Tenshi nodded towards him, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura watched with wide eyes as his eyes met hers. "I came to check up on Sakura, actually." She wanted to faint. Holding onto the table, she swallowed hard and forced a smile to her face. She gave a weak wave. Naruto looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"You two have a thing?" A snap caused the group to look towards the Uchiha, his face calm but the chopsticks in his hand broken. Placing them on the table, he grabbed a new set and separated them, as he continued eating his food. Sakura blinked, but her attention turned towards the man that sat beside her.

His eyes pierced through hers as he rested his elbow on the counter, placing his chin in his palm. His eyes held an unfamiliar look that made Sakura shift uncomfortably. He seemed different. His sapphire orbs held an emotion she couldn't quite place. Eying Naruto, he smirked as he looked to Sasuke who was trying to mask his anger. Looking towards Tenshi once more, she hesitantly smiled.

"H-hello, Tenshi. How have you been?" Tenshi flashed her a charming smile. She would have melted, if she didn't feel this strange tension forming around them. It was odd having someone, much less a man, approach you while you're with other men. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh fine. How have you been? I know that mission has been stressing you out lately. You still owe me dinner, by the way," he chuckled, finding it humorous. Sakura's mouth opened in shock. He had mentioned her mission in _front_ of the man that was technically her client! She shut her mouth, eying Naruto who looked at his back, dumfounded. Even he wasn't stupid enough to say that. It was almost like he was instigating. But why?

"Tenshi I don't think this is the best ti-" A sudden bang caused her to blink in confusion. Met with a flurry of black hair, she felt the wind hit her face by the passing bodies. In the time that she had managed to get the few words from her lips, Sasuke had gotten up and punched Tenshi across Ichiraku's. Turning, the girl sent him an angry glare while placing her hand on his chest in an attempt to stop his progression.

"What do you think you're _doing_? He didn't do anything to you!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, bringing her closer to him. His face was close to hers, his hot breath fanning over her face. She winced slightly at the sharp pain from her hand.

"He's obviously trying to make me angry. Are you stupid?" Sakura paused, her eyes settling on his glazed, onyx ones.

"Why would that make you angry, Sasuke?" Her voice was low, just above a whisper, but she knew he heard it. Backing away, he let go of her, turning his back on them.

"No one mocks me." Sakura watched as he took heavy strides towards his house. Looking towards Naruto, he signaled her to follow him. Sighing, she silently knew that was the true reason for his anger. Sasuke was a man of pride and for someone to damage it would be an issue.

Sakura turned, emerald eyes looking sympathetically towards the man on the floor, rubbing his jaw. Frowning, she looked between the two men. She wanted to help Tenshi, but leaving Sasuke alone wasn't an option. Tenshi looked to her as she turned her back, only mouthing a 'sorry' towards him.

Jogging towards the Uchiha, Sakura followed the brooding man home. His eyes remained straight ahead as he walked, seemingly well. Sakura felt a pain in her chest that she associated with guilt. It was her fault that Tenshi came to her. She didn't think he would say that in front of him. She would certainly confront him on it later on but right now, Sasuke was her priority. It was her mission after all.

"Sasuke, wait." Sasuke's steps grew wider as she spoke his name. Blowing a strand of pink from her eyes, she frowned. He was so damn stubborn. "Sasuke, please wait." He refused to halt to her words. Running a hand through her hair, she knew her words meant nothing to him. They never have, and they probably never will.

They soon reached his house-much sooner than Sakura had expected. Leaving her shoes at the door, Sasuke didn't seem to bother with it. Walking into the house, he moved towards his room. Sakura followed, her determination flaring in her bright emerald eyes. As he reached his room, Sakura was about to walk in until Sasuke slammed the door on her. Shocked, she stood still for a few seconds, registering the action. He was borderline childish before, and now he has officially crossed it. He doesn't talk he simply rages and runs. It was pathetically rude and so typically Sasuke-like.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled his name from the other side of the door. Ignoring her, he removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he ran his hands through his raven hair, messing it up. His hands moved to rub his face tiredly as he let out an exasperated sigh.

He couldn't get over the fact that the unknown man had mocked him so openly. The respect he had obtained from those while he was away was immense. It was a feeling of respect laced with fear. That's all he's been exposed to the past few years. People were afraid of his presence, knowing what he is capable of. But here, he was an equal. The word made him frown. Sasuke Uchiha can't be an equal. Equals can't overpower.

The doorknob of his room moved, and a pink haired girl walking into the room. The moon reflected off her skin, causing her to glow. Her pink hair shone numerous colors while her emerald eyes sparkled like the diamond itself. Moving towards the bed, she sat beside him, her eyes drifting towards his body. He seemed distraught and hurt, something she hasn't seen with him in quite some time. Moving closer to him, she blinked, noticing he didn't react.

"Lay down." Her voice was loud compared to the silence that had engulfed the room. He didn't move and Sakura simply pushed him down. Her brute strength caught him surprise. Trying not to show it, he moved his head so it faced the window, allowing her to only see his profile. His hair formed waves behind him as his bangs framed his face. Kneeling beside his head, she placed her hands on his eyes. As they glowed a familiar green, they hummed against the silence. There, they stayed. Sakura healed him as he closed his eyes, the silence bringing him to a place of sincere calmness. His breathing steadied as he slept, nightmare less.


	5. Taboo

**Yay! Another chapter! I would like to thank my amazingly awesome beta, HomeSkilletBiscuit.93, for helping me with this chapter. I've learned so much from her and we're both growing as writers together. Seriously, this girl's da bomb. Anyway, enough of my infatuation for my beta. XD Enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>The sun rose lazily over the green, lush land. A lone compound rested along with buildings that matched in fervor and superiority, the Uchiha crest painted proudly across the walls. A traditional styled house lay on the far end of the clan compound. In it lay two sleeping figures, their bodies far from one another as they slept soundly.<p>

A shuffling of comforters interrupted the silence as a tired male rose from his spot on the futon. Rubbing his eyes, he opened them. A frown graced his beautiful features. The sun beat down on his face from the open curtain, yet his eyes only saw black. He was used to the disappointment of feeling the heat and warmth the sun provided, and being met with the harsh black he's lived in for sometime.

Removing the covers from his body, he shuffled from his bed and out the door. Looking either way, his large hand met the chilled wall. Running his fingertips across it, he let it guide him. Met with a doorframe, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Nudging it open slightly, he peeked his head inside.

He was met with silence. It was different then the silence he's been living with almost all of his life. Instead of the eerie feeling crawling down his spine as he awoke, his arms securely wrapped around his blade for easy access; it was calm. The air was serene and warm as he stepped into the room, his ears picking up the slow, steady breathing of the pink haired woman.

Stepping closer to the bed, he moved his eyes, looking for any change in the black, but saw nothing. His stoic expression remained unchanged as he stepped silently towards the bed. He could almost picture her sleeping there, her body sprawled amongst the covers as the sunlight hit her face. He hasn't seen her in years, and knowing she was there without being able to see her was strange. He touched the bed, making contact with the soft material that covered the girl's body. Flinching, he retrieved his hand back when she shifted her position.

Blinking, he walked away from the bed and towards the window that was to the west of her. Sitting on the sill, he put his chin in his hand, his thoughts wandering as the sun caressed his cold cheeks.

It was odd staying in a place that was once your home. It was oddly familiar; a bittersweet reunion. He hated it with a sickly passion and yet the feeling of safety crept into his heart. He could feel the difference in atmosphere when he opened his eyes for the first time and he heard his old teammate's voice. It was like an old memory that came to the forefront and smacked you across the face. It was painful, yet it opened your eyes to things you've missed in the time you've spent away. He missed the comfort his teammates provided for him.

His thoughts were shaken as a yawn came from a petite lump on the bed. Turning his head, he moved his eyes as though he was actually looking at the girl that was awakening; looking around as if he weren't actually blind was a bad habit he just couldn't break out of.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, removing the sleep from her tired emerald hues. Squinting, her eyes had to adjust to the bright sun that illuminated her room with reds and yellows. She jumped slightly, noticing a figure near the window staring at her. Placing her hand on her chest, she breathed a sigh.

"Sasuke! You scared the hell out of me," she stated tiredly. A sudden thought came to her as she became more coherent, "Why are you here anyway?"

Her eyes looked to his face for an answer, his body language relaxed and fluent. He turned back towards the window, his face unchanged. After a short while, he answered her, his tone low.

"This room always had the best view." His response was simple, and yet Sakura could tell the room held some meaning to him. Eying it, the room seemed fit for any aristocratic family and she couldn't see why it held any value. It was roomy and classy, fit for the richest of families.

Blinking, she brought the covers from her small frame and stood. Her bare feet hit the floor as it echoed throughout the room. Turning his head an inch, the man listened to her approach him. Her scent became increasingly powerful as she stopped beside him. He felt her eyes on him as he let his gaze shift to the window. Sakura paused, folding her arms over her chest. Looking to the left, she smiled.

The view was of the entire Uchiha compound and in the horizon, the village. Cast in different shades of yellow, orange, and red, the sun rose. Eyeing the clock on the opposite wall, the girl frowned. She had to start getting ready for work. She left his side, only to be stopped by his words.

"Where are you going?"Sakura acknowledged him, turning her torso to stare at Sasuke who seemed to notice her absence. Clearing her throat, she shifted in her spot.

"I have work in an hour. Naruto or Kakashi will watch you until I get back," she stated, her eyes looking for some sort of reaction from the man. In return, Sasuke frowned. He hated confronting people from his past. It was like taboo. The reason he forgot them was because they were in his past, never to resurface again. Unfortunately, things haven't been going his way lately.

"I'm coming with you."

Sakura was taken aback by his blunt command. Placing her hands on her hips, her eyebrows stitched together in slight agitation. He wasn't in the position to demand things from her, nor did he have the authority.

"I'm afraid I can't bring you to work with me, Sasuke." She tried to sound cheery, despite her irritation with him. It was like coaxing a child. When their mind is set on something, they don't back down.

"Too bad." He rose from his spot, his face was stoic as he left the room, heading towards his own and shutting the door. Shaking her head, she rubbed her temples. She wasn't looking forward to bringing the Uchiha to work with her. That wasn't part of the mission. The point of the mission was to heal his eyes, stay with him, go to work and have Naruto or Kakashi watch over him until she returned. She was not his full-time babysitter by any means.

Grunting, Sakura walked into the bathroom across from her room. Grabbing her work attire, which consisted of a long sleeved red top with a fitted black skirt, she placed it on the counter. Stepping into the shower, she stood as hot water poured onto her body, soaking her. Her tense muscles became relaxed as the liquid covered her body. She reached out for shampoo that she had brought from her own home. Putting a fair amount into her palm, she massaged it onto her scalp, the scent filling her nose as she breathed in and out. As she washed the soap from her hair, her body reacted to a sudden sound.

A clicking and swift movement of the doorknob brought her attention from her relaxed state to the opening door. Peering from the curtain, using it to shield her petite body, she blinked in surprise. Sasuke was rummaging through drawers, his eyebrows scrunched as he focused on the task at hand. He was looking for something and as Sakura watched him, he seemed to notice. Turning his head, he blinked, forming a glare. Sakura blushed as she squeaked, hiding from his gaze. She knew he couldn't see her, but she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. It was odd finding your old teammate staring at you, even though he technically couldn't see you. The girl frowned.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke managed to find what he was looking for. Shaking his head, Sakura watched his retreating back, his hand holding a roll of bandages. Grunting, she quickly removed the shampoo from her hair, shutting the water hastily, a draft causing the hair on her arms to stand. He had left the door open, leaving her exposed to the chilled air outside the bathroom. Glaring at the door, she quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body as she tried to bring warmth back to her body.

Quickly throwing on her clothes, she left the room, adjusting her shirt as she looked for the Uchiha. She passed his room, a shaded figure catching her eye. Blinking, she halted. Taking a few steps backwards, she watched as Sasuke wrapped his knuckles, his lips in a straight line. Stepping into the room, she quietly approached him.

A growl escaped his lips as he threw the bandages across the room, a look of frustration crossing his features. His arms folded over his chest, a small pout forming as he tried to subdue his anger. Smiling gently, the pink haired female moved across the room, bending over and picking up the bandages, she let her eyes settle on him. He seemed distraught and angry all the time. But, there was an emotion within him she couldn't place. He was feeling something that was troubling him and yet he constantly clashed with it. He was at war with himself, and there was nothing she could do to heal that.

"Here. Let me help." Walking closer to him, she sat on the bed, grabbing his hand with her own small one. She didn't let him pull away as she wrapped his knuckles neatly. They were still bruised from when he arrived and were most likely bothering him, she figured. As she finished, she tucked the end of the bandage under the others, patting it gently, signalling she finished.

Smiling gently towards him, she pushed a strand of hair from her face, her eyes shifting to the man sitting across from her. His eyes were to the side, not wanting to acknowledge her presence. His mouth formed a small frown as he shifted in his spot uncomfortably. Eyeing him, the girl sighed before standing, her petite hands placing themselves on her hips. With a tilt of the head, she shot him a look.

"Alright. Let's get going. I can't be late for my shift." His body seemed to relax as he nodded silently in response.

* * *

><p>Walking into the hospital was awkward, to say the least. Looks were directed towards her in slight amazement, heads turning and questioning her silently. She ignored them, her eyes glancing towards the Uchiha that walked beside her.<p>

She couldn't help but wonder about his strange behavior from this morning. The bathroom incident left him silent with a tense air between the two. He seemed unhappy staying with her, much less having to spend time with her. It hurt her slightly, but this was always the case. He never did take a liking to her.

Running her fingers through her pink locks, she found herself at her office. Unlocking the door, she held it open for him, stepping to the side.

"Go on in. Make yourself at home," she said, her eyes following him. He walked in, his arm outstretched slightly. Once his fingertips touched the cold wood of the chair, he sat, his body relaxing from the comfort.

Walking past him towards her own seat behind the desk, she looked at the paper work that mingled on her desk. Sighing, she got to work, the shuffling of paper echoing through the otherwise quiet room.

It was hard concentrating on her work as Sasuke stared at her. Although, he wasn't technically staring, but being that his cold black eyes were on her made her uncomfortable. A knock caught her off guard. Not waiting for a response, a frantic woman entered. Sakura recognized her as the receptionist.

"Sakura-san! A genin was just brought in with fatal injuries! Room 272, please hurry!"

Sakura stood, her body moving from the desk to the door in a second. Giving the woman a hard look, Sakura gripped her shoulder roughly.

"Stay here with him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere. If he does, sound the alarm." Looking over her shoulder quickly, she couldn't help but notice Sasuke's frown. Shaking her head, she ran from the room.

Sasuke fingered small circles into the wood of the chair he was in, his frown evident on his features. An awkward air followed as Sakura left, the woman shifting uncomfortably in her spot. He refused to acknowledge her as he slouched deeper into his chair.

He could always escape now, while he had the chance. She left the perfect opportunity for him to get up and leave this hell-hole. Did she actually trust him to not go? The idea sent his brain reeling. It was always one of her fatal flaws; trusting people that didn't deserve it.

Placing his fingertips on the bridge of his nose, he shut his eyes. He needed her. She was his only hope of seeing. Seeing the world and everything it beheld. Oh, the irony killed him.

The sound of feet perked his ears. The unknown woman placed her hand on his chair, causing him to turn his head. He was about to protest when a masculine voice made the hair on his arms stand.

"Well, Sasuke, I must say this is borderline pathetic."

A pop sounded and echoed through the room. Sasuke's body stiffened, his eyes quickly snapping towards the voice. Instead of a calming and slightly awkward tension in the room, the air was thick with malice**.** Swallowing hard, he glared at the body beside him. A small clicking of the tongue was heard, followed by a small chuckle.

"What are you doing here, Tobi?" Sasuke could feel the anger in the pit of his stomach churning, soon to boil over if the man didn't explain himself. After Tobi's short laugh, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed.

"Well Sasuke, I'm here to check up on you! I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Sasuke's face darkened in remembrance. Tobi, this man that stood beside him, brutally injured him. After opposing him—an usual action for the Uchiha—the man wouldn't have any of it. Catching him off guard, they fought and Sasuke suffered. It was this final fight that caused his blindness and pain. It was all _his_ fault.

Shaking the man's hand off his shoulder, Sasuke slouched in his seat. He didn't want to see him at the moment. He was forced to confront his loss, causing Sasuke to grind his teeth. Knowing Sasuke wouldn't respond to him, Tobi continued.

"Anyway Sasuke, do you remember the deal?" Sasuke's ears perked at his words as he acknowledged him. "You're going to be my personal spy. I'll be checking up on you in a week to see your progress. Really push that girl to heal your eyes." Pausing, he smirked menacingly behind his mask." She's quite the looker, Sasuke. You have yourself a winner, I must say."

Standing abruptly, Sasuke had to stop himself from punching the man. Shaking from the sickening feeling in his stomach, he bared his teeth.

"Yes, I remember the plan. Don't tell me what I need to do. I already know." The quick change in subject made Tobi laugh. The boy was fragile, despite his hard exterior. It was an interesting show, he would admit. Ignoring the man's cackling, Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Those are just the basics, Sasuke! One of my main goals is to take down this very hospital." His words trailed off. Sasuke's grip loosened slightly, his eyes looking towards the floor briefly. He knew the man's logic well, and attacking the hospital would indeed prove to be effective. For the medical personnel to be killed off first allowed for a much quicker invasion. Releasing the man, Sasuke's face remained stoic as he thought, his eyes trailing the floor.

"Hm." It was his only response, his mind wandering to his female teammate. She would most likely be in the hospital, tending to people when the attack occurs. A knot formed in his chest as a bitter taste filled his mouth. She would be killed. She would heal him and then he would turn around and have her killed. It was a sad and depressing ending to her short life, but Sasuke couldn't stop it. Pushing the thought to his subconscious, Sasuke nodded slowly in agreement. Clapping his hands, Tobi seemed pleased.

"Wonderful! Take good care of Sakura-chan before she dies! It would be terrible if she left while you two were on a bad note, right?" A chuckle passed his mask, hardly muted by the orange covering. Sasuke wanted to punch the man. "Take care, Sasuke!" A loud poof followed as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Sighing, the man sat in his previous seat, a headache coursing through his body. He was at a loss for words, for once.

Thinking back on the man's words, Sasuke let his mind drift. He couldn't't help but take the man's words into consideration. It would be a sad ending for the girl. He wasn't supposed to care, but he felt as though he owed it to her to at least.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before the opening of the door caused his body to tense considerably. The sound of heels and a familiar aroma caused him to relax slightly. For once, he was happy he couldn't see the girl that just walked into the room, who was most likely concerned in some way or another. He was glad that he couldn't see her innocent features as he realized he was lying to her, using her. He was overjoyed knowing he couldn't see her smile, especially towards him.

"Sasuke? Where's Miyana-san?" Her green eyes were large, seeing the woman was no longer here. Sasuke grunted in his spot, blowing a strand of his bangs from his eyes.

"She just left. Said something about people waiting and chaos. She's extremely annoying." Blinking, Sakura tapped her chin in thought. Tilting her head to the side, she shrugged.

"Well, she timed it well, I suppose. I'll need to talk to her about it, though." Sakura walked behind her desk, sitting in her chair. Removing her shoes, she put her head in her hands. Closing her eyes, she tried to push her emotions away. Drawing small circles with her fingernail on the desk, she sighed loudly. "I lost him."

Sasuke looked up, a curiousness shining through his somewhat emotionless face. Even when he was blind, his eyes said something. Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "The genin. His injuries were too severe and… a-and I lost him." She almost choked on a sob, but forced it down her throat.

She felt like a failure. She came to her office to run away, and yet she couldn't quite get away with Sasuke sitting before her. He almost always saw her in her weakened state and it annoyed her greatly. No matter what she did, Sasuke would always see her as an emotionally weak girl. Her eyes downcast, she knew her voice gave away her disappointment. Standing, Sakura moved towards the door.

"Come on. Lets get something to eat." Looking towards her, Sasuke nodded. Walking towards the door, he followed the sound of her heels.

The walk towards the small restaurant was short, yet with the silence shared between the two, it made Sakura uncomfortable. She had told Sasuke about her failure and he didn't comment on it. Not only that, but he seemed to be distracted by something. She wasn't going to ask quite yet, knowing her efforts would simply go to waste. Sasuke hardly talked to her about much of anything.

Eyes seemed to drift to the two of them, different shades all piercing her. Most were judgmental, a look of displeasure and distaste. If only she could smack them.

Grumbling, she reached a seat in the back of the small hut-like restaurant, her eyes on the small menu placed before her and Sasuke. Holding it up, she glanced it over quickly with bored eyes. Sasuke's own coal orbs remained on the wooden table.

"Rice balls, onigiri, an assortment of salads, dumplings, sushi and soup. That's basically what they have." Sakura tossed the menu casually on the table, her eyes meeting with the ravenette's. His head raised, as he seemed to be thinking of something to eat.

"Dumplings. And water. That's it." His eyes wandered to the table once more. Placing her chin in her palm, the girl studied him.

The Sasuke she knows is headstrong, always straightforward. If something bothered him, he would state it bluntly without feeling any remorse for those that he offended. This Sasuke seemed to keep to himself more, like he didn't even know what to think at this point. He seemed unsure of everything, despite his vast knowledge on many things. This Sasuke is fragile.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke froze, his voice stuck in his throat. Sakura was taken aback by the man's sudden change in mood.

"No." His answer was curt and rude, something she expected from him. Tilting her head, she didn't believe him.

"Really? Because you're acting funny." Her tone was laced with slight cockiness, a side she was no longer scared of showing towards the Uchiha. She simply doesn't care about his opinion of her. At least, that's what she had convinced herself.

"I said I'm fine. Why are you so persistent!" Slamming his hand on the table, his anger was clearly getting the best of him. Sitting back in her seat, the girl crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows knitting together in annoyance.

"I've always been that way. What's stuck up your ass, hm?" Leaning towards him, she glared in his direction. Sasuke could feel her intense stare and he loathed it. "I'm the one stuck taking care of you. Maybe you should be a bit more considerate. Not everyone can put up with your childish attitude, Sasuke." Her words were a bit harsh. Unlike Sasuke, she didn't need to yell to get her point across. The old Sasuke was like that. Sitting back in his chair, he looked defeated.

She had a point, though. It only made him feel worse. The pounding in his chest that made him want to burst became harder to bare. He wanted to scream and run to a place where only he could exist, but he knew of no place like that. The tearing at his abdomen made him want to vomit and the dull headache was becoming increasingly unbearable. The feeling was unfamiliar and he couldn't find a word to describe it. Maybe he was getting sick.

"You're so annoying." The taboo phrase flew from his mouth, and he inwardly flinched. Sakura didn't react as she bit the inside of her cheeks. She couldn't let those words bring her to a low place like they had so long ago: the phrase that brought her to tears many times. They were nothing but shallow memories now.

"So what's bothering you?" she asked, her words casual as she looked around the small facility. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"My eyes," he lied, "they hurt." Turning her attention to the man sitting across from her, a worried expression crossed her beautiful features.

"I see. What does it feel like?" She inspected him from her spot across the table, as if analyzing him closely while taking mental notes. He paused, coming up with any words that could describe how he felt. It wasn't everyday he told people how he was feeling. It was almost foreign.

"A dull throbbing. It feels like it's in my head though." Sakura nodded slowly, formulating possible conclusions.

"When we get back to the house, I'll try a chakra point analysis. I did one in the beginning of your treatment, but I guess a check-up won't hurt." Sasuke merely nodded in response.

Soon, a waiter came, allowing them to order. The time spent consisted of small talk here and there, but the awkward tension that seemed to constantly fill the air between them was still alive and present.

"Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask you something." Sakura could feel his attention on her, despite his lack of looking at her completely. Shuffling with her lab coat, she looked towards the ground as her feet hit the paved streets. The day spent together was long and tiring. Finally able to relax, the two walked home side by side, "How did you get like that? Injured, I mean. Do you know who attacked you?"

He didn't let the words get to him. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he kept his eyes on the road, met with the familiar black. A light breeze lifted his bangs around his eyes, never interrupting his vision.

"I was ambushed by several ninjas. They knew of the bounty on my head. I managed to survive until that idiot found me." Sakura eyed him, a slight annoyance growing. Sure Naruto wasn't the brightest but Sasuke owed him his life. Without Naruto, Sasuke would be dead. It was like that on several occasions. He would never admit that though.

Sakura didn't speak after his answer. She wasn't sure what to say after he admitted that to her. For whatever reason, he was acting differently. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it troubled her slightly, despite the fact he was gone for years, only crossing paths with him on the occasion where he tried to kill her. Nonetheless, Sakura shook the thought away, attempting to ignore it.

The dark sky was peaceful, the sound of nighttime creatures peacefully playing their melodies. They seemed to harmonize in the distance, allowing Sakura to relax slightly. The dark silhouette of the Uchiha compound came into view, causing her to shudder. The dreary silence that became evident as you walked through the deserted area caused the hair on her body to stand. Looking towards Sasuke, she couldn't help but wonder if this was how he felt walking towards his house everyday. It almost seemed surreal.

Unlocking the door and walking into the dark house caused the girl to frown. The air was cold in contrast to the humidity outside. Finding a light switch, she allowed light to fill the room, her eyes having to adjust. Removing her shoes, she walked towards her own room, Sasuke following her actions.

Upon reaching the room, she removed her lab coat, hanging it up in the closet. Moving towards the drawer, she pulled out a pair of black fitted shorts and a mint green t-shirt. After changing, she grabbed a brush, running it through her hair, removing any knots that formed throughout the day. The long, shining pink entered her view as it hung off her shoulders, straight, just like her mother's. In contrast, her emerald green eyes shone against the light rose. Her eyes had matured yet still had the innocent shine to them. She was never sure how she kept that naïve glow about her. It annoyed her slightly. Her long, dark lashes accentuated her viridian hues to the point where she almost resembled a porcelain doll. Her mother held this sort of beauty. Never did she think she'd inherit any of it.

Sighing, the girl paused before turning around. Walking from the room towards Sasuke's, she peeked through the door. A dark red snuck onto her face as she quickly covered her mouth to suppress her surprise. The view of Sasuke's shirt off as he began to remove his pants, revealing his dark blue boxers wasn't something she expected to see. Unable to remove the picture from her head, she cursed Naruto and Kakashi for their perverted ways. They were definitely rubbing off on her. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath, allowing the red to fade to a light pink. Knocking on the door, she awaited for his voice before walking in. With her head down, she walked in hesitantly.

Eying him, Sakura watched as he refused to acknowledge. He most likely heard her, but wasn't able to react in time to save the two of them the embarrassment. It was his fault for leaving the door partially open anyway. She would not be mocked as a pervert sneaking a peek at her client. Not without a fight, at least.

"I c-can heal your eyes now, i-if you want," she stated softly, her shy side taking over. She hated that side of her, but it was too late to save her now. Sasuke nodded, seemingly not bothered by the small incident. It was bound to happen with the two of them living in the same house together. It's not like two men or two women living in the same house. There is more room for mishaps in this sort of arrangement.

Sitting on the bed, Sasuke made himself comfortable. Laying on the futon, he stared at the ceiling. Sakura moved towards him slowly, sitting beside him carefully before making herself comfortable next to him. Glancing at him quickly, she touched his cheek. Sasuke's eyes moved towards her direction as he guessed where her face most likely was. It was hard to predict, but he managed to be on target. Noticing this, she justified her actions by sweeping his hair from his eyes, her gentle touch causing a feeling inside the Uchiha to stir. It was odd and something he couldn't quite place. Trying to subdue it, he tried to focus on something other than her delicate skin touching his own.

After pushing his charcoal bangs from his view, she pressed the palm of her hand onto his now closed eyes. Concentrating on the chakra points, she noticed there were several still severely damaged ones. After several minutes of analyzing him, she spoke up.

"It appears that your chakra points are scarring," her voice cracked, causing her to blush from embarrassment, "I need to heal that now, otherwise your Sharingan days are over." Sasuke seemed a bit panicked, but Sakura placed a firm hand on his chest, causing his attention to divert to her. His own fears seemed to disappear into thin air. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

He could almost picture her genuine smile on her matured face. Although she was older, that wide smile was always an admirable feature of hers. It was delicate and natural, like her. It was never forced and it always demonstrated just how happy she truly was. It was one of the things Sasuke would always remember about her. Even now in the dark depths of his mind, he can still picture the smiling face of his flower-named teammate. It was the small light on Team 7 in the old days.

Placing both of her hands on his eyes, she began to heal him. It was almost routine to her now, healing him as they both sat and listened to the humming of her chakra. She was always great at chakra control and this seemed to be a clear example of it.

She couldn't help but notice how the room seemed peaceful and quiet. There was no tense or awkward air filling the spaces between the two of them. Instead, there was a calming silence that eased the soul.

Several hours passed as Sakura looked towards the boy, his breathing slow and steady as he slept soundly. Her own eyes were beginning to close as she forced more chakra into his eyes. She was glad she could do this for him. She was happy she could bring some peace to his life that wasn't there previously. Because of that, she felt special. Smiling, she let the green chakra dim. Unable to move, she touched his face, moving a strand of onyx hair that had snuck it's way near his eyes. Staring at his face, she couldn't help notice the wave of anxiety that filled her chest. Sighing and without a care, she let her body fall next to his own, a warmth covering her as she brought the blanket onto both of their bodies. She knew he'd most likely be angry about this in the morning, but at this point, she didn't care. The warmth of his body and his steady heartbeat were enough to lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! :D<strong>


	6. Broken Bonds

**Yay! Another chapter! :D Once again, I'd like to thank my super duper beta HomeSkillitBiscuit.93 for being so amazing! We decided that we're cyber soul mates :] Happiness all around! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Strawberries. A strong waft of the fruit entered his nose, awakening his senses. The man grumbled, his eyelids opening as the light of the sun hurt his charcoal hues. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he couldn't help but feel odd. Blinking, he looked at the ceiling, a familiar white entering his vision. Then it hit him.<p>

He could see.

Sitting up straight, his heart was beating frantically against his ribcage, his eyes darting around the room. Everything seemed blurred, as though someone smudged the world's beauty with a large eraser. He frowned. Simple colors and blurred objects were all he could see. It was indeed a step up from being blind, he could say the least. It was hard to make out objects as he started to concentrate more on the things in his room.

A small shift in the blankets caused him to jump. Looking down, he was met with a bright pink. Shaking his head, he tried to grasp the concept. Sakura, the woman who was looking after him, was in his bed. Thinking back, he didn't recall falling asleep with her. Unless, she was too tired to make it to her own room. The thought made him frown.

Had she drained herself that much just to help him?

The girl was unbelievable sometimes. She knew he would do no such thing for her and yet she still treated him as though he had never left, as if he had never hurt her. The familiar knot in his chest and abdomen returned as he thought of the Sakura. Only she was able to make his own body turn against him. Only she could make him feel things he didn't wish to feel. That in itself was annoying.

His face became stoic and blank as he shook the girl with his large hand.

"Sakura, wake up." The girl didn't react. Becoming irritated, the man shoved her off the bed. Turning his head, he made no move to help her.

Being pushed from the comfort of the bed caused the girl to jump in surprise. Her head was met with the cold wooden floor below. Immediately awake, she sat up, her hand moving to rub her pounding head. She was tired and annoyed and this did not help the situation. Using the bed as leverage, she hoisted herself onto her knees, her emerald orbs coming face to face with an emotionless Uchiha. Grumbling, she spoke.

"You pushed me off the bed!" Her voice was loud and cracked slightly from lack of use. Sasuke ignored her yelling.

"You wouldn't wake up," he commented nonchalantly. His tone made her want to punch him. Standing, she brought herself onto the bed, causing the man to look at her. Sitting on her knees, she poked his chest firmly with one her fingers.

"That's a rude way to wake someone up, you know!" Her temper was flaring as her hair cascaded around her, some of it touching the wrinkled blankets beneath her. Sasuke stared at her.

Her face was but a blur to him. Her skin was still pale, from the looks of it. He couldn't tell where her eyes were, but it was easy to guess. Eying her up and down, her bright hair caught his eye. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed a few strands, causing the girl to stop talking and watch him. He could tell she was shocked by his actions, but refused to acknowledge it.

Running his fingers through her hair, he let the ends flick off his hand carelessly. A moment of silence passed before he stood, walking towards the door.

"Your hair. It's gotten long."

As he walked from the room, the girl touched her own silky pink locks. Eyes wide, she touched her cheeks, the heat reaching her fingers told her she was indeed blushing. Damn him.

Turning around abruptly, she untangled her body from the mess of sheets, her feet making small sounds as she rushed towards him. Finding him as he reached the bathroom, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Y-you…you can see?" Her voice was filled with amazement, as she seemed to question him. He nodded curtly before speaking.

"I can see bright colors. Everything else is blurred. It's…odd." Blinking, the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sasuke seemed to glow in a new light as she looked at him. As he entered the bathroom, he shut the door behind him, leaving Sakura staring at the empty air he once occupied.

Leaning against the wall, she felt as though she had just climbed a mountain. Her breath was short as she tried to regain it. An overwhelming sense of relief came over her as she placed her head against the wall, her eyes looking towards the ceiling. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way exactly, but the happiness filling her heart was something she couldn't ignore. The feeling of doing something right and being useful caused small tears to prick the edges of her viridian orbs. They never fell for the Uchiha emerged from the bathroom before she could think any further.

Standing straight, she shook away her overpowering emotions while her eyes found the floor in shyness. Sasuke looked to her, the long blob of pink standing still. He couldn't tell what she was doing, but he quirked an eyebrow towards her.

"What are you doing? Don't you have work?" Sasuke questioned her, his eyes never leaving her petite form. Sakura shifted, nodding quickly before chuckling nervously.

"Y-yes. Yes I do. I was just thin-" the sound of loud knocking made the girl jump as her voice receded back into her throat. Shaken from her thought, she eyed the hall that led towards the large wooden door. As she ran past him, Sasuke caught her strong familiar smell while her pink locks flowed behind her.

Reaching the front of the large estate, Sakura nudged the door open. Seeing a familiar blonde, she happily opened the door, a smile present on her face. She couldn't place it, but she was abnormally happy today.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Did you beat up the Teme yet?" Naruto chuckled after speaking, finding humor in his words. Sakura joined in with her light and delicate giggle. Shaking her hand in front of her face, she shook her head.

"Oh no, not yet. I'll leave that to you, Naruto," looking up towards him, she sidestepped, allowing him to enter the house. "Come on in. I'm guessing it's your turn to watch him."

Naruto nodded in compliance, his bright sapphire hues taking note of the clean and calm feeling the house provided. It was foreign, one could plainly tell. Most likely from a womanly figure suddenly taking refuge there.

"You bet. Sorry I didn't show up yesterday. I came home late from a mission and overslept," he stated casually over his shoulder. After closing the door, Sakura shrugged it off.

"It's alright. He actually _wanted_ to come to work with me." Her body language made it seem as though it was casual, but Naruto's eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"Oh? That's weird. Sasuke is the kind of guy to sit around and brood all day." The man laughed at his odd sense of humor and Sakura politely joined in with a small laugh of her own. Motioning towards the hallway, she smiled towards her blonde teammate.

"He's that way. He should be in his room." Naruto nodded as the two parted. Sakura began to get ready for work, her usual routine in tact as the blonde haired male walked with heavy steps towards the Uchiha's domain. Stepping inside, he was greeted with a cocky grin.

"Hey, moron." Naruto folded his arms over his chest, quietly inspecting the man before speaking.

"Sasuke."

Said man's smirk faltered into a straight line, his eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion. The usually perky, thickheaded blonde was now a man he did not know. His poor humor and cocky attitude is still evident yet he is a man of a new age; serious and analytical. He's aged and with it has come wisdom that Sasuke couldn't quite see the hyperactive man having. He gave a short sigh before walking towards him.

"What?" His voice came out colder than intended.

"Do you like Sakura-chan or something?" Naruto's voice was just above a whisper as his mood suddenly changed, his eyes holding the old glint that made him his idiotic friend. Sasuke's stomach began to churn as he thought of his pink haired teammate. It was an odd feeling, one of guilt and another unknown feeling. The thought of her made his chest tight and that in itself annoyed him. He wanted to punch the blonde, but knew he would receive the harsh end of Sakura's fury if he did.

With a small grunt, Sasuke shook his head once, his face scrunched in annoyance.

"Of course not." Sasuke could feel a familiar presence coming from behind him as he turned slightly, his eyes widening a bit before returning to their normal narrow shape.

A thin, pink haired girl eyed the man with coal colored hues, her voice caught in her throat. Coughing, she ran her slender fingers through her pink tresses, the thin strands touching the fabric of her coat as she let them fly off her hand.

"I'll be going now. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Naruto. He has a tendency of getting cranky around one, so make sure you feed him." She turned on her heel leaving a snickering Naruto and a glaring Sasuke behind. Stopping, she cocked her head to the right, a smug smirk on her graceful features. "Oh and if he bites, just smack him."

Sending a small wave behind her, she could feel the sadness leave her as a new emotion replaced it. Success. Indeed, she had just accomplished a feat of making fun of the Uchiha whose pride was everything. That in itself made her proud.

The walk to the hospital was normal and routine, as it usually was. With steady eyes and a level head, the young woman walked casually towards her job. Her long hair swayed behind her as it touched the small of her back. Her vibrant green eyes remained on the road ahead of her.

She couldn't ignore the small tinge in her chest that wouldn't go away, despite her contradicting exterior. She wished she hadn't heard their conversation. She had a tendency of walking in on conversations that didn't account on her presence. It was unfortunate luck that she was cursed with her whole life. She'd just have to learn to stop eaves dropping.

Walking through the doors, she smiled at the new receptionist that sat upright as she entered the hospital. Walking to the desk, she saw the pink cheeks of the woman in the chair who she knew was studying to be a nurse. With a small wave, she signed in, her eyes soon traveling to the girl once more, who returned her kind gesture with a smile and nod.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. I'm the temporary receptionist," the girl stated, her voice cheerful as she seemed proud of her position. Nodding, Sakura returned a genuine grin.

"Wonderful. Is Miyana-san sick?" The receptionist nodded in return, her brown eyes innocent.

"Yes. She's been out the past two days. Her boyfriend called in sick for her." Sakura felt her blood run cold. With a tense face, she tilted her head to the side.

"Miyana-san…wasn't in yesterday?" A hesitant look crossed the other female's face as she shook her head.

"No, Sakura-san, she wasn't. Is something wrong?" Carefully placing the pen on the parchment before her, the girl shook her head.

"No…Everything is fine." Turning away from the woman, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst. Something was definitely wrong, she could feel it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke, wanna train?"<p>

The male eyed his friend whose arms were crossed protectively over his chest. Without hesitation, the man nodded and stood from his spot on the couch, his eyes moving to the orange and blonde blob sitting before him.

"Let's go." Naruto followed his actions as the two left the house in silence.

"When was the last time you've trained?" Naruto's voice was carefree, the usual tone that projected his friendly attitude. Sasuke looked down thoughtfully before shrugging with slight nonchalance.

"A few weeks I suppose. I shouldn't be too rusty." Naruto smirked, noting the challenge hidden beneath his words. It used to always be this way between them. Whether it was a straightforward proposal or one proposed discretely, fighting one another was a way for them to compare; to become better in hope of beating the other. It was their one chance to escape rules and missions and test the other. In their own odd way, it was a form of encouragement. It was all they needed to become better. Some things will never change.

A punch was thrown towards the cheek of the opposing male, a swift wind following a kick. A quick duck and roll later, and the two stood a few feet apart, pants sounding from both of their mouths. A short silence before the sound of footsteps cut through the air, metal hitting metal as sapphire bore into red.

A small smirk formed, whiskered cheeks pulling and spreading with enthusiasm and cockiness. Dodging a quick attack towards his abdomen, they each held the other's calloused and bruised knuckles, pushing against one another with brute force.

"Sakura-chan's going to be mad at you, Teme! She spends a lot of time healing your stupid eyes. The least you can do is not ruin them again!" A slight chuckle followed his comment as he ducked and flipped away, a defensive position forming, his body screaming with fatigue.

Sasuke shook his head, his eyebrows scrunching in annoyance. A loud crash sounded above them a sheet of cool water began falling onto them. The dark clouds hid the sun and it's light.

A cringe formed on his matured features as a sting within the back of his eyes became more prominent. A single coma rested by his pupil, the effects of his blindness becoming painfully evident. It wasn't like he needed the full extent of it anyway. It's just Naruto.

Onyx bangs stuck to his forehead, his eyebrows stitching together in thought. Short, drawn out breaths rattled his system as he tried to regain his composure. The eerie tension between the two irked him. The sudden want to hurt the boy was seeping through his veins, as sick and twisted thoughts snuck their way into his brain, poisoning his train of thought. Clenching his fist, he tried to control his sudden lust for blood. While with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, power was gained by the amount of blood that was shed from the targets. This is what he associates with power now. Blood and pain.

The silence was getting to him as he took a step forward. Naruto flinched at his step, his breathing steady as his chest rose and fell, his blonde hair and eyes darker with the hidden sun. Drenched clothes and hair, he stood tall, the view of his friend's crazed face caused him to go deathly still. He wasn't afraid, but rather cautious.

Sasuke charged, anger swirling in a pool of crimson. His teeth clenched in anticipation. His whole body was hot in contrast to the chilling rain that spat at his skin. Drawing his fist back, he sent a flurry of punches towards the blonde, all dodged and blocked. As his frustration grew, he could feel his anger growing. A quick knee to the stomach caught Naruto off guard, causing him to cringe. In the split second of weakness, Sasuke took the opportunity and kicked him roughly to the ground. Staring at him from above, Naruto could see the insane look in his eyes.

Where had his best friend gone?

One last punch would end it all. The rain was muted to his own ears, his heart beat the only thing he could hear. With a menacing grin and a face covered in malice, he launched his fist.

There was no skin. No bone breaking. Only resistance. Turning his head around quickly, he bared his teeth. Who would dare do such a thing? Never was he interrupted during the final blow, the last kill that would bring success and fulfillment afterwards.

Soft. That was the first thing he noticed. It tickled his neck. A strange relaxing chakra soothed his racing heart as his arm fell limp by his side. No longer a dark crimson, his charcoal eyes blinked away rain that had entered his vision. The smudged world he was growing accustomed to seemed darker than usual. The fingers that held his wrist loosened their grip, moving up his arm, sending chills down his spine. They grasped his shoulders, leaning him forward into something that seemed oddly warm and comforting. Something raked through his hair, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Everything was numb and serene. It was peaceful.

"Sasuke-kun. Stop it. Please," the soft but stern voice told him.

He knew that voice. It was In his dreams. It was a distant memory that is forever carved into his mind. Why was he dreaming now? No more pain, just the sound of the steady heartbeat that filled his ears and lulled him to sleep.

That's all that matters.

* * *

><p>The pounding in his head was starting to bug him and the voices humming in his ear wasn't making it any better. He couldn't make out their words as he tried to open his eyes. Despite the minimal amount of light, the backs of his eyes burned, causing him to grunt in discomfort. The voices seemed to stop and just as he was about to go back to sleep, he was pulled abruptly to his feet by a great force. Stumbling, he forced himself to open his eyes, blinking away the pain that was slowly overtaking them. Rubbing them gently, he frowned. The voices became more refined as he started to note who was talking.<p>

"You're in deep shit, Uchiha!" Despite not being able to see, the booming voice was a dead give away. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he tried to think back as to what he did this time that would cause the Hokage to be so furious with him. Suddenly hit with the memory of his fight with Naruto, he started to understand. But, how far had it actually gone? He could only remember that his punch was stopped. The rest was a blur.

"Hn."

A loud bang and crash followed his grunt as the woman put her fist through her newly furnished desk. The room was deathly silent and for a second, he couldn't tell if he was alone with Tsunade.

"You're lucky I don't have an interrogator doing this. They wouldn't be treating you so nicely," Tsunade spat. More confusion was arising in him as he tried to understand just exactly what he had done that was so wrong. So what if he fought Naruto and the idiot lost? He couldn't see the big deal.

"The Akatsuki."

His blood froze. Moving his head slightly, he narrowed his eyes in her direction as she spoke again.

"What are they planning?"

Her question seemed so simple and yet he couldn't understand it in the slightest. The broadness of it fogged his thoughts.

"They want to destroy things," he replied curtly, and his answer received a hard slap to the face. The stinging that surrounded his cheek began to dull, his hair brushing against the newly forming bruise. At least he was telling the truth.

"You know what I mean!" Her voice struck a nerve in him; he had never known the Hokage had such a foul temper. But he had left the village before she had fully come into power all those years ago. He really didn't know the woman like his teammates did.

Though, he figured he wasn't any help. Frowning, he ran his fingers through his hair, dry blood caked on his knuckles. He hardly noticed it.

"Konoha wasn't the primary target. The leader of Akatsuki always kept to himself. I just ran small errands and was hardly briefed as to what was truly going on," Sasuke stated without emotion. The lies tasted bitter on his tongue. He was used to this though; taught to never show emotion, accepting lying as a way of life that one picks up along the way. There is no way to live otherwise.

Eying Tsunade, she seemed to hesitate as she stared him down. He didn't shift under her intense gaze. Within a minute she moved back towards her desk, entwining her fingers and placing her chin on them. In deep thought, she seemed to consider the options.

"I still don't trust you, Uchiha. From now on, you're not to leave Sakura's side unless accompanied by Kakashi. Since I can't trust you with Naruto, you're down to these two. Don't screw this up." He nodded in understanding, moving towards the door.

"Oh, and if you hurt Sakura," her voice trailed off, causing him to pause, "I'll kill you personally."

* * *

><p>She shuddered as another cold breeze tickled her already soaked skin. The rain wasn't letting up as she walked towards the Uchiha estate on the other side of the village. Silently, Sakura thanked herself for taking off the next few days to recover from the day's events. Although, her self-thanks had little impact on her mood as the same thought played over in her mind.<p>

Sasuke had lied to her.

For all she knew, he could be hiding many other things from her. The likelihood was too high for her to process, much less accept. Thinking back, she doesn't know much of Sasuke, and she never really has known much. The only person who does is Naruto, and now they are forbidden to be left alone with one another. Stopping in her spot, she felt her hands tremble. Lifting her head to the skies, she could only wonder where they had all gone so terribly wrong…


	7. Tortured Hearts

**Thanks to my freaking soulmate HomeSkillitBiscuit.93. She's da man. We started a collaboration story which will be out soon. :]**

**Btw, I mention the story title here. See if you can find it ;D**

* * *

><p>A loud crash sounded from the sky above, a sickening black enveloping the sky with an intense evil. Pouring rain struck the earth beneath, flooding sidewalks and roads. A shatter echoed through a dark, empty mansion. Lights from the crackling lightening illuminated the room every other minute, causing the face of a crazed Uchiha to glow with an eerie guise. Clear glass littered the wooden floor, reflecting the menacing eyes of the man standing above them.<p>

Staring down, he could only see the smudged, faces of the ghosts of his past. His brother, his mother, father, cousins, teammates; they were all strewn by his splintered feet. His body was going numb, no longer feeling the passionate hate filling his chest. It was overwhelming him, beating his control.

Stepping over the shards, he made no move to show it hurt. A trail of blood followed him as he made his way towards the living room. His hand traced the wall, guiding him through the shallow home. Love no longer seeped through the once warm home. Instead, a bitter and cold draft made it's way through the house, encasing him in a fog of despair. He truly felt hopeless.

So close to being caught, it sent his blood cold. His composure is broken as he stares at the empty living room. He was almost caught. They are cautious around him. The feeling of failure was slowly creeping into his heart as he stared into darkness.

There is only so much a person can lie. There is only so much any human being can do before their thoughts and fears eat away at them. For Sasuke, keeping himself in check was a feat. The hate that's hindered him since he was a child was finally resurfacing after years of being built up. He finally just snapped.

He felt alone. There was no one here to guide him. No one to tell him he is doing the right or wrong thing. There was no one to look to for help. He is truly alone. In a place filled with people, a place he calls "home," there is no one there for him. That is the sad truth of a traitor. In the end, there will always be nothing.

A click brought him back to reality, another loud crash shaking the house. The sound of wet shoes hitting the floor caused him to freeze. His mind went blank as he listened to the intruder remove an article of clothing. After a small sniffle, they entered further into the house. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, the figure's footsteps became louder. Each one echoed deeper into his eardrum, the sound muting even the loud thunder outside. As they turned the corner, his body snapped.

A gasp sounded as the intruder hit the opposing wall, Sasuke's hand making sure to squeeze the victim's throat with enough force to enable a gag. Nails gripped his wrist, digging into his flesh as he held the being off the ground. As they suffered, he could feel a wicked smirk cross his face. The sound of torture resembled music. A sick melody of love he couldn't place.

"Sas…Sasuke-kun!"

The cry of help reached his ears as his eyes widened, his hand drawing back to his side quickly. Staring at the figure now on the floor, he only wished he could see her. The girl that was always there, whether he liked it or not.

"…Sakura?" He hesitated, his eyes darting around the floor in search for the pink haired woman. He heard her touch the wall, her breathing heavy as she held her chest, regaining her composure.

"What's wrong with you? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Her words stung as he took a step back. His heart was racing, beating frantically in his chest as he looked for the owner of the voice. He was glad he couldn't see her face, couldn't see what she thought of him.

Putting his hand out, he touched the wall her head was leaning on, his forehead touching something sturdy and soft. It calmed his aching head.

Sakura stiffened as something hot touched her bare skin. Looking to the side, she took in the outline of Sasuke's hair as he rested on her. The warmth emanating from his skin caused her senses to kick in, making her forget the mishap from seconds before. Placing her finger under his chin, she lifted his head, allowing her to get a look at his face. He looked exhausted and worn, something completely out of character from the man she was used to seeing so emotionless and nonchalant. Touching his forehead, she moved the onyx bangs that clung to his forehead away, once again feeling the hotness that came from his perspiring skin.

"Sasuke, you're burning up."

The man nodded slowly, unable to take in the true meaning of her words. Noting this, Sakura grabbed his hand, carefully leading him towards his room. He followed without complaint. Opening the door to his room, she stopped and made no movement. Unable to be recognized as the usually neat and organized room she had known it to be, she took a step back and glanced at the man beside her. She shook her head, moving from his room into her own, which thankfully, was left untouched.

Sitting him onto the bed, she turned the light on, examining him further. She winced as she noticed the cuts on his feet and knuckles. Pushing his tense body onto the bed, she began to remove his shirt, hoping to cool off his burning skin. Swiftly moving to the bathroom, she wet a towel with cold water, bringing it to him and rubbing his body down. In turn, Sasuke sighed in relief. More relaxed, he closed his eyes, the world around him spinning.

"Sasuke?"

Her words were sweet and passionate. He missed the way she used to speak to him, so kind and true, her feelings never dwindling, despite his cruel treatment towards her. She was stubborn like him, and yet he never saw it that way until now. How many other things did he and Sakura have in common?

"What?"

His answer was quiet compared to her question. He couldn't find the energy to reply with his usual coy demeanour. He was letting his walls fall down.

"Try to rest. You're really sick."

Turning his head, he eyed her. She was nothing but a thin figure sitting beside him, his own body bigger than hers. He only noticed now that she was pushing chakra into his system, slowly healing his aching limbs and extremities.

The underlining fear of sleep was something he experienced daily. Not waking up the next day always seemed like the higher of the two possibilities. Yet, he couldn't tell which he wanted more some days.

A soft blanket was placed over his chest as comfort welcomed him gradually. The cold cloth on his head allowed the head ache to subside. Feeling the bed beside him shift, he noted she was sitting at the edge of the bed. Blinking, he used his elbows to prop him self up.

"Are you hurt?"

His question seemed cold and out of place, even to his own ears. He could see her hair whip to the side, signifying she turned around. Her face was blank, and everything seemed darker than usual.

His statement caught her off guard, her body tensing as she turned her torso towards him quickly. The man seemed different. Confused and distraught, it was obvious something was making him feel this way. She couldn't tell whether it was his illness or his conscience that was the culprit.

She eyed him, his face showing his truly warn and sick state. After a minute of looking him over in silence, she sighed and stood.

"Lay down. I'm going to change and heal your eyes."

The man complied, his eyes focusing on the ceiling as Sakura left the room. The want to shower was overpowering, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She too was worn beyond belief. Sasuke always took so much out of her. All the energy she had during the day is immediately drained in his presence. It was odd and annoyed her greatly, but it was her job. She has to help him. A part of her was thankful, though. For once, she has the opportunity to show him she was there. Whether she wanted to be by his side or not, at least he knows she's there for him. He definitely knows.

Returning from the bathroom in white shorts and a forest green shirt, she sat on the bed, wanting to curl up and sleep. With a roll of bandages in her hand, he waited for the man to shift his body, a normal routine the two had developed since her stay. Sasuke moved his head in her direction as if on cue, his eyes blank. Looking at him, she couldn't help but see her old teammate staring back at her. It was a wish that would never come true.

Placing his head on her legs, it caused some leverage for his head. He shut his eyes routinely, awaiting for the peaceful chakra to envelop his senses and bring him to sleep.

Her hands steadied themselves by his eyelids, skimming the surface of his skin as a blue light emanated from it. She could feel his body ease against her as she shut her eyes, concentrating on his chakra points. After a short while, she frowned.

"You used the Sharingan."

A silence followed her statement, never receiving an answer. Looking down at him, she could tell he seemed slightly troubled from the way his eyebrows made wrinkles in his forehead and making a face resembling a cringe.

"Why?"

Her question was so simple, and yet he couldn't bring himself to answer it. He bit his tongue, not showing that it effected him. The tight feeling in his chest returned as he focused on ignoring it rather than answering her question.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

He wasn't sure how to take that question. He felt it was more rhetorical than asking him. What was he doing to himself? Surely she was just being emotional again.

"Aren't you tired of fighting? When will it stop? This hate, it's killing you…" Her voice trailed off as the chakra flow from her hands dwindling. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, the stinging in his eyes becoming more apparent.

"Hate can't kill you, Sakura. You of all people should know that."

Her eyes widened at his blunt answer. She was a doctor and she knows that medically, there are only a few links to emotions and physical health. Eying her hands, she bit her lower lip. Something was killing him. And it wasn't a simple fever.

"Then what's your excuse?" A pent up anger was slowly seeping through her veins. His cool demeanor is undeniably a cover up of something he doesn't want to tell anyone. Why is he always hiding things?

He turned his head; a frown making it's way to his lips. She was talking out of place, something she hardly did to him. It was annoying and his headache was returning and making his thoughts foggy.

"You're being stupid. Just stop talking." He sent a glare towards her. If only he knew how close they were to one another. The distance from one another was so close, something she would kill for previously. But now, they seemed farther apart than ever. Fate is so cruel.

Blinking, she tried to restrain herself. The betrayal she felt made her stomach churn. He never cared. Sasuke was always first in his own mind. She would never be taken into account. What would it take for him to realize that he's always been first to her? Even now, without even realizing it, he was first in her life, whether she liked it or not.

"You've become a monster…"

Her voice was just above a whisper. Sasuke strained to hear her as the words flew from her mouth. She never regretted them as they torched his skin and triggered the burning hate within his core to surface.

Sitting up abruptly, he pushed her away from him, causing her to fall closer near the edge of the bed. She caught his body hovering over her through the curtain her hair provided. Placing his body over hers, he was too close for comfort. His knee was placed between her legs, near her thighs. Both of his large forearms were placed by her head, his hands resting on a portion of her hair, keeping her in place.

Feeling her silky locks between his fingers brought a dull calm feeling to his frantic thoughts. Thinking back to the day before, he remembered seeing it for the first time, touching it as it ran through his fingers effortlessly. Their skin touched, her bare legs touching his own skin, sending a chill of a peculiar feeling running through his system. Her face was a blur as he kneeled above her, looking for anything that looked remotely familiar to him. Her pale skin was all his eyes could take in

Frustrated, he activated his Sharingan, the outline of her becoming more clear. He heard her gasp, but ignored it. He just wanted to see her face. Something that showed him she wasn't as different as she perceived herself to be.

A cold hand brought him back to reality as his eye widened. Placing her hand on his face, she stared into his blood red eyes. It was filled with a flurry of emotions, something unfamiliar when it came to Sasuke.

Swallowing hard, she ran her thumb across his cheekbone. He flinched slightly, ready to pull away, but her grip on him prevented it.

It was odd touching him in such a way. She has hated him for a long time and now she was trying to comfort him. She blames it on the compassion she developed for the general public through doctoring. Feelings had nothing to do with it…

"Sasuke…" She wanted desperately to tell him he was wrong. To tell him he was only hurting himself. But when has he ever listened to her? "Please stop. Using your Sharingan will make you worse."

She had to care for him. It was the only way anyone has gotten through to him. If Naruto was successful in getting to him, then why can't she? She wanted to be one of those people that could help Sasuke. He never searches for assistance, even when he's down and dying. She wants to be the hand that pulls him through the dark. He has to let her do her job. Being with him and taking care of him, that's her job.

Crimson turned to black. Shutting his eyes tightly, he was in obvious pain. Trails of blood came from his eyes blinked hard. Looking about, he frowned, his teeth clenching against one another.

"I can't see, Sakura. Sakura…?" His words struck her. Her chest became tight as his blood fell onto her cheek. Mixed with her own salted tears, even she couldn't understand why she was crying. What was happening to her? To them? Was this how fate intended it to be?

It was like he was crying. The trail of blood coming from his eyes resembled her own tear streaks that were beginning to stain her cheeks. She knew he wasn't, but even thinking that they could be feeling the same sadness made her feel a bit better about letting her emotions drip from her eyes. It made crying seem not as intolerable when they both seemed to be doing it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke with a cracked voice.

"W-what?" Her heart was beating frantically against her sternum, threatening to burst. She hated this feeling that was beginning to overwhelm her. Sasuke changing seemed to have the same effect as him leaving. It was almost too much to bare.

"I can't see you anymore."

Biting her lower lip, she tried to swallow the lump that was quickly forming in her throat. She only wished to sob harder as he said those words to her.

He can't see her. All she had worked for is gone. He ruined it. He didn't care enough about himself or her to keep himself from using the Sharingan.

What was her real worth? Did she mean anything to him at all? As she lays underneath him, he stares at her with the same broken, bloodied face. It was like they were starting over. He doesn't know who she is and in turn, she truly knows nothing about him. Were they ever on a team together? Or was her imagination taking her to dreams that she could only wish for? The pain in her heart told her otherwise.

The irony was killing her. She was always able to see him for who he was. Yet here she is, right in front of him, and he could still see nothing. Blinded by hate and revenge, he never bothered to look in her direction. It was the sad reality she had to face. Maybe he should stay blind. Stay the way he's always been: blind and impenetrable to everything that didn't have to deal with Sasuke. He should be used to this feeling, right?

Choking on a sob, she nodded slowly.

"You never could," she whispered softly, more to herself than him. She could tell her heard it, his face contorting itself to show his confusion and hurt. He knew it was his doing.

They lay deathly still, Sasuke's body oddly close to her as he kneeled above her. She stared at his bloodied face, her thoughts taking her into her own self-pity. Sasuke seemed to be lost in his own train of thought. The two were at a loss of words as they tried to make sense of what was happening. It was a dark night in a dark, dreary home, covered in misfortunes.

Lifting her hands slowly towards him, she pressed her hands against his bloodied face. Gently wiping away the blood, she noticed the stains on his cheek. Another drop of his blood hit her face, but she didn't mind. The blood on her hands were staining her pale skin. Maybe this was what fate intended, that she picks up the pieces of his broken heart, only to wait until he breaks it once more. Always the girl that cleans up his bloodied burdens, never to speak out against him. His tool of comfort that kept him sane. The only earthly pleasure a traitor could possibly possess. That is who she is. A shadow of an unfortunate past and a dream of a hopeful future.

Her actions sent his mind reeling. Her touch was like the wind caressing his skin, leaving behind only goose bumps and a faint remembrance of her presence. He longed for the peace she managed to bring to his mind and soul. It was a medicine only she could give him. Like the wind, he can't grab her, hold her. For whatever reason, it seems like being with her will only bring him pain. She's the definition of purity and innocence and for him to be with her would corrupt that. Even he didn't have the heart to destroy such a complex and beautiful being. It was too unholy.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

He could hear the hurt in her voice. She seemed unsure of herself, like even she didn't know why she was doing such a thing for him. And yet, it was natural for her to help people.

Her hands lingered on his cheeks, taking in his features as a bolt of lightening lit the room. Despite his evil, he looked serene. It was odd placing the two together, but he always managed to look so strikingly beautiful.

Removing her hands from his hot cheeks, she pushed him gently off of her, her fingers touching his damp shirt. He sat against the headboard of the bed, his head bobbing back and forth slightly, wincing as pain shot through his eyes. Sighing, she grabbed the forgotten roll of bandages by her side, unraveling them as she prepared to put them on his eyes. Laying it out carefully, she then pressed his eyelids shut, sending soothing chakra into the cells of the damaged organ. Sighing, she noted the major digression after using the Sharingan. Shaking her head, she stopped channeling the chakra.

Picking up the roll of bandages once more, she placed them over his eyes, wrapping it around his head until there was nothing left. Sitting back and studying his face, she frowned. He looked sick and defeated. His body was drained of the life it once had. Seeing him like this, she wasn't sure if she should feel a sense of payback or sorrow. As her old teammate, all she wanted to do was hold him, and tell him everything would be alright. But as a traitor, she only wished to spit on his face and laugh at his misfortune. Yet, at the moment, she couldn't tell which he was. Was he her old teammate? Or the traitor Uchiha, a murderer and fiend only out for revenge? Who is this man before her?


	8. Understanding

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thanks once again to my amazing BETA, HomeSkillitBiscuit.94 She's amazingggg! :D**

**Anyway, for some of you that don't know, I've updated my profile. For those of you that like writing and One Piece, I HIGHLY recommend you go to the link on the top of my profile. You won't regret it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A splitting headache wracked her body as she awoke, her whereabouts slowly coming to her. Sakura covered her head with the pillow, darkness welcoming her once more, bringing her peace she wished so desperately to obtain. The passing storm caused small droplets to hit the glass of her window gently, making small tapping sounds that echoed throughout her room. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, her body making it fruitless to even attempt a feat such as sleeping.<p>

Awaking in a home that was not her own was beginning to take its toll on her. As she looked around, her vision slowly clearing, she couldn't help but frown at the unfamiliar smells and sights. It wasn't like the room was unsightly; it was completely void of everything expected from a room. The love, emotions, hard work and memories that should be clinging to the walls is absent; the room was spotless.

Sitting upward, Sakura brushed thin strands that tickled her face from her view. Shifting her body, it screamed at her to return to the comfort of her bed as her bare feet touched the cold surface of the wood beneath her, causing her to hesitate. Sighing, she shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the migraine—to no avail. Grunting, she stood, her fingers brushing the bed as she tried to stand straight. Stretching, she shuffled to the hallway. Looking to the right, her body froze.

Sasuke's door remained wide open, something that only occurred when he left his dark domain. Forgetting her body's wish for sleep, Sakura broke into a sprint as she practically slid into his room, almost crashing into the doorframe. Looking about frantically, she noticed the cleanliness of it, not a wrinkle out of place. Determining he was no longer there, the girl cursed herself under her breath. Running from her room, her shoulders hit the doorframe, causing pain to run through her arm. Her mind ignored it as she grit her teeth, her deep emerald orbs looking every which way in search of the blind man.

"Sasuke!"

She could hear her voice echo throughout the house and fade away with no response. Her pounding headache was getting the better of her, and sore muscles were making everything she did much harder than it needed to be. Sprinting to the front door, she quickly placed on the nearest pair of shoes, running from the house in her simple attire.

* * *

><p>"I see," Kakashi whispered under his breath, a thoughtful finger stroking his chin as he looked at the man's face for a reaction. "You are very careless, Sasuke. It's costing you your health now."<p>

The said man grumbled under his breath, his obsidian hues avoiding the wise ones his sensei possessed. His chin rested in his palm as the sound of the rain flooded his ears, the severity of the storm picking up as the pattering of the rain hitting the window became faster and louder. With a quick click of his tongue, Sasuke's frown deepened.

His stomach was doing flips. His mind was enveloped with a pink blob and sobs—memories that haunted him through the night, as the woman disturbing his night slept soundly in the next room. He could no longer bear staying in the same house as the girl, thus his leaving without permission. She wouldn't understand his reasoning, so he didn't try to explain it to her. How was he to tell her that her presence bothered him to the point where he wanted to leave and never come back? The whole situation is something he dreaded and would do anything to avoid. Thus why he is sitting across from his old teacher, telling his dramatic night with the pinkette. Even now he wanted to punch someone. The anger was making his skin crawl.

Kakashi seemed to notice the man's distress as his mask crinkled into a crooked, hidden smile. His brows creased as he let out a soft chuckle, causing the Uchiha boy to glare harder at him, though his targeted glare was an inch or so off.

"Now Sasuke, don't be so angry. You're clearly bothered by what transpired between you and Sakura." He raised a brow as Sasuke quickly looked away, his troubled expression causing him to grow slightly curious. "I don't understand how Sakura's words bothered you, though. She was merely trying to he—."

A sudden fist hitting the table caused the man's lips to close, sound no longer coming from his throat. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. It was incredibly difficult dealing with a stubborn and angry man, much less your old student who refused to hear anything but his own voice.

"I don't consider calling me a 'monster'—and questioning me like it's any of her business—help. In fact, I see it more as being a nuisance. That's all she's ever been—now more than ever."

Sitting back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest, his frustration clearly evident. His knee bounced, hitting the table every so often and disturbing the tea in the glass before him. Sighing, Kakashi crossed his arms and placed them on the table, studying his student before speaking.

"You may not realize this, but take it from her perspective. You've attempted to kill her, you cause her trouble and not only that, you make it incredibly hard for her to do her job. On top of all that, caring about you is probably the hardest thing for her. By the way you make it sound, she cares about you a lot, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his tongue, fearing if he retorted he would receive another guilt trip from the aging man. His cheek twitched in annoyance, refusing to wrap his head around what his old sensei had just told him. In all honesty, Sakura didn't have to care about him. It wasn't necessary and it wasn't a job requirement. She is naturally caring and that part of her irked him. She always makes everything much harder than necessary due to her emotional attachments. Didn't she know when to quit? She was as stubborn as him in some aspects, oddly enough. With no reaction from the man, he continued.

"You know, it's a nuisance for her to care about you. But she does it because that's the way she is. You may not like that she cares about you but that is a result of your dense personality. It would completely ruin your plan if she cared about you, wouldn't it?"

Sasuke froze, his head pointed towards the window as he bit his tongue, making sure he didn't acknowledge the statement. What did he mean by plan? He was too afraid and cautious to ask. Rubbing his head nervously, he shook it, playing it unusually casual.

"I don't understand what you're saying, but I don't want to know."

Kakashi's eye crinkled once more as he smiled through his mask.

"Of course you don't. You only have eyes for your own plans and desires, Sakura is merely a boundary you have to get over, right? Because once Sakura is gone, you will be fine and you will be able to move on with your life, no?"

Sasuke could sense the sarcasm laced in his voice, causing him to scowl. Leaning forward, he looked in his direction, as if he could actually see the pale face of his sensei.

"Was that sarcasm…?" Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh as he shook his head in astonishment.

"Sasuke. Sakura is the only thing keeping you here. She is your crutch. One day you will learn that when you have no one, you will begin to doubt your abilities and your actions. And on that day, you will regret the day you pushed her away. I'm not saying you have to love the girl, but at least respect her for what she's sacrificed to save your ass."

Sasuke stayed silent as Kakashi's words hit him hard, as if he was punched in the chest. His eyes moved towards the wooden table positioned between the two of the men. The small chatter and clatter of the tea house and the rain was drowned out by his own heartbeat, deafening him to the point where he wanted to hurt someone. He strained to hear everything else, his own thoughts sending him reeling. He hated this feeling. The feeling he could never place and that always seemed to cause him so much discomfort.

A firm hand touched his shoulder, causing him to look up. Not seeing the warm smile his sensei sent him, he frowned slightly, the fading image of Kakashi's face entering his mind.

"It's guilt. You're only human, Sasuke. It's okay to feel things once and a while."

Guilt?

The word was familiar and definitely one in the Uchiha's vocabulary, and he could define the emotion at any given moment, but it was never an emotion he had felt personally before. It was slightly troubling, the feeling in his chest and stomach causing him to frown. Who knew guilt caused so many physical ailments? He couldn't place where this "guilt" was coming from, but it couldn't be anything to do with Sakura. Maybe he was just stressed with everything that was going on. Living with an old teammate was far from easy. It couldn't be

With one last pat on the shoulder, the man's presence faded, loneliness creeping into the man as he stood, uncertain of what to do. With a sigh, he waited awkwardly, his hand reaching out as he tried to manoeuvre his way towards the door.

The sound of the door opening caught his ear. With a small step forward, he headed towards the noise. A sudden grip on his hand caused his eyes to go wide. Trying to quickly remove it from the grasp, he was met with a force to his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. The silence in the room, aside from his own groan, signified people were watching the obvious commotion.

"Get up." The feminine voice caught him off guard as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he blinked, trying to see thee face of the pinkette as he looked up towards her. A harsh grip on his forearm hoisted him from the ground ungracefully. He stumbled slightly, the aching in his stomach acting as a painful reminder of the temper his old teammate had. Rubbing the spot, he tried to rid the pain from his face, and replace it with annoyance, but failed. The same small hand gripped his wrist, dragging him with the same amount of crude force out of the small tea shop. After exiting, he glared at the girl, pulling his arm from her grasp.

"Would you stop touching me? You're being so ann—"

"If you call me annoying _one more time,_ I will seriously hurt you!" Her remark cut him off and resulted in a silent response. Kakashi's words echoed in the back of his mind. He bit his tongue in annoyance, knowing if he said anything else, she would follow through with her promise. She could already prove she had no qualms about hitting him on her own whim.

"How dare you leave without my permission! You could've gotten me in serious trouble, Sasuke!" She scoffed shortly after her statement, turning around as she shook her head. "I know you don't care, but at least notify me of when you're leaving so I don't have to knock down every building in town to search for you." Turning to face him, she sent him a hard look that even Sasuke felt in his blind state. Her intensity was making it hard to ignore her scolding.

The rain fell onto their heads, water drenching their clothes as the rain clouds darkened everything around them, giving the village a dreary, depressing look. Sakura's hair hung tangled against her back, some of the strands clinging to her moist skin, causing tiny droplets to fall down her cheeks. The anger flaring in her emerald eyes would send many running, while others would stare dumbly into the fiery pit, unaware they could be easily burned by the green and ferocious flame.

Shaking her head, she looked at Sasuke in awe. She could understand the want to get out of the house, especially after their unfortunate encounter last night. Hell, she understands that he is most likely trying to avoid her after everything that happened between the two. Yet, his immaturity still left her speechless. He was too ignorant for his own good.

Shaking her head, she eyed him shortly before sighing loudly. Sasuke turned his head towards her in slight curiosity, his lips forming a small frown in response to the gesture.

"Alright. I'll see if I can get someone else to look after you. I see that me being here only bothers you. So, by tomorrow, you'll have someone else tending to you."

Sasuke blinked in surprise, although he made sure to keep his stoic expression about him. Replace her with someone else? A screaming fangirl that will either swoon over him or cower before him? A meaningless girl with a name worth dirt to him poisoning his house with her feminine inferiority? Has she gone mad?

On the other hand, gaining information on the hospital and its daily routines would make this the perfect opportunity; the one thing he needed to give him the upper hand in his revenge.

The hesitant steps of his pink haired teammate echoed in his ear. He could tell she wasn't sure of what she just said herself, but she wasn't the kind to go back on her word. Grabbing her arm, he pulled at it, causing her to look at him in surprise. He could almost picture the confused look sporting her childish face, her big green eyes staring up at him as though he were some hero from a comic. It was oddly nostalgic.

"I refuse to be stuck with some second class caregiver, Sakura."

Her eyes widened considerably as she stared at Sasuke, unsure of what to make of the situation. Standing up straight, she nodded, though quickly remembered his loss of sight.

"If you say so. But if you leave or break another rule again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

The man scoffed in response, producing a small frown from the pink haired female. With a shake of the head, she shouldn't be surprised by his cocky and over confident response. It was typical when it came to the pride-filled Uchiha.

"You can be such an ass."

Rolling her eyes, she walked ahead of him. She looked over her shoulder, only to see the smirk of her old teammate, the old Sasuke she once knew shining through him like a hopeful light in a dark room. Her heart fluttered at the reaction as she forced herself to keep her mouth shut and her feelings at bay.

* * *

><p>The low, growling sound of thunder caused Sakura to jolt from her light sleep on the couch. Sitting up, she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her large, green eyes. Across from her, Sasuke's eyes remained shut, his new dry pair of sweatpants and black shirt pulling as he shifted on the couch. Sighing, Sakura eyed the window, her thoughts drifting to what seemed to be so long ago.<p>

Seeing a small smile grace Sasuke's lips was like a prayer answered from Heaven. Maybe she was actually breaking down that defiant wall he had built up over the years since his clan's slaughter, and was finally getting through to him. Although unlikely, knowing that she could at least make him smirk was a boundary she'd never dreamed of crossing. Eying the man as he slept, Sakura smiled to herself, her eyes taking in his peaceful features.

"It's not good to stare."

Jumping in surprise, Sakura looked at Sasuke as one eye opened. He sat up, tussling his hair, leaving many strands out of place. Trying to stop a laugh from coming forth, the girl sat up while motioning towards the kitchen.

"I'll go make us some tea."

Nodding in response, Sasuke rubbed his head, Kakashi's words haunting him. His sensei was wise and sneaky, something that, as a kid, would make him seem like the perfect ninja, worthy of admiration. He hardly ever gave you a straightforward answer. Instead, he planted a seed of knowledge into you that seemed to sprout roots and wind their way around your mind, thus what made him so unbelievably intolerable. He was the only person that could make Sasuke think of things that normally wouldn't matter to him.

Turning his head towards the kitchen, he listened to the clattering of dishes as Sakura started the stove, busily moving about the place. It was peculiar having a woman in the house, serving you as though she didn't mind. A caring person that cooks for you, heals you, and tries to strike up a conversation. It wasn't just a job to her, Sasuke realized; it's just the way she is.

Sitting back in his chair, a small frown graced his lips. He wasn't receiving any special treatment. He may be a special case, but in all actuality, he was just another patient to her that once was healed, would be sent on his merry way with no more than a goodbye and a small wave. To make matters worse, they weren't on the best of terms, either. Would she not bother seeing him if she didn't have to? Despite his years away from Konoha, knowing he could always go back to someone somewhere was always pushed into the back of his mind. At the time, he didn't care much. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if he really had anyone at all.

"Sasuke, the tea is ready."

He could sense her smile towards him as she came to him with a cup. The steamy smell drifted throughout the house, and a warm feeling tickled his cheeks as he lifted the cup to his lips, blowing on it before taking a sip. Letting out a sigh of relief, he could feel his tense muscles relax.

"I used to love the rain."

Looking up, Sasuke remained stoic and silent, waiting for her to continue. Smiling to herself, she shrugged.

"Rain helps things grow. It gives life to dead things. I never understood how people found it so dreary and depressing. But, things have changed." Sasuke blinked, shifting in his spot to become more comfortable. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but listening to her speak was making him too comfortable.

"Its just weather. It shouldn't effect how you feel," Sasuke stated before taking another sip of his green tea. The smell of it lingered on his moist lips as he looked in Sakura's direction. If only he could read her expressions. A small chuckle on her part caught him off guard.

"Don't be so bland, Sasuke. Everything has potential to effect someone. It's the way humans work. You mean to tell me nothing in this world effects you at all?"

Sasuke grunted in response to her seemingly naïve reasoning. He just couldn't see the way she did. For someone so smart, sometimes she made no sense. "Not in that context, no."

Shaking her head, she placed her tea on the coffee table separating the two. Despite being in the same room, it was still hard to get over the fact that the distance between the two of them was awkward. Tapping her nails on her cheek, she stared at him before shortly answering him.

"You're not a walking stone, Sasuke. No one is."

So she didn't look at him as though he was made of stone? The thought was somewhat uplifting to the unusually dreary house. He was more to her than he knew and despite his curiosity, he kept his thoughts to himself. It still surprised him that she thought of him as something other than a monster. Her anger had gotten the better of her. Maybe she didn't think so poorly of him after all.

Her tone threw him off guard. In a quiet yet strong voice, she wasn't trying to be sarcastic or rude, she was talking as though it were a fact. Staying silent for a short while, he simply gave her a grunt in response.

"I want you to know," she paused shortly, attempting to find a way to phrase her words. "I'm going to heal you. I will make sure you see again, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat still, his eyes looking for a place to settle on. Knowing he wouldn't find her in the darkness, he gave up and looked towards his hands. He didn't know how to react to that, nor what to think. A churning in his gut made him want to punch something. Kakashi called the feeling 'guilt' and yet he didn't know—for the life of him—what there was to be guilty about. The pain associated with this emotion was annoying and nearly intolerable. With a short sigh, he nodded towards her.

"I'll hold you to it, then." Sakura blinked in surprise, not knowing he would actually respond to her. Smiling softly, she stood, walking towards him and ruffling his hair. Receiving a frown, he pulled away, only causing the girl to laugh in return.

"It's a deal."


	9. Solace in Friendship

**This chapter is dedicated to Say the Samurai for such an amazing review! This review really gave me the motivation to make this chapter. With everything planned out, I should be getting this story going at a much faster pace. Thank you for bearing with me. Keep reviewing!**

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta and great friend HomeSkillitBiscuit.93 for beta-ing this chapter. She keeps me going! Love you!**

* * *

><p>A foreign ease fell over her as she stepped out the door of the Uchiha mansion that early afternoon. The brisk wind blew her hair about her back, the very pink strands that silhouetted past her lean curves. Her viridian eyes set about the road before her as she looked about the small shops that passed her. Shutting her eyes, she took in the familiar smells that surrounded her. On any normal day, passing through this area was a hassle as she tried to maneuver about the working civilians. Now, they had a glow about them that she could only appreciate this very moment as she shut her eyes. The smell of baked goods reached her nostrils as an unknown smile grew on her face. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but think of all the things her eyes missed. The eyes see the exterior of anything and everything. But, it's her other senses that make those images come alive. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but wonder if being blind was better.<p>

Maybe those that are blind are the ones that see clearly.

It was an odd thought, really. Having a blind person see the world in its entirety while those that see are blind is twisted, yet true in a sense. The eyes lie the most and one's opinions and actions are based off of what one sees, not by what one smells, hears or touches. As she pondered it more, she questioned whether this was happening to Sasuke. Maybe he was finally seeing things he had never seen before. It was a nice thought, especially for someone known to care little about other things and people.

Arriving at her destination, she stared at the door of the teahouse she was at yesterday. The small, shack-like area was clean and simple and had no special qualities about it. It was simply plain.

Walking in, a small bell rang, something she had never noticed before. Looking around, her eyes landed on a familiar blonde. Smiling towards the person, she casually walked over and sat down, folding her hands in front of her as she did so.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile!" exclaimed the pinkette, her green eyes dancing with happiness. The said figure smiled and winked.

"I've been great! How's your mission going, forehead?"

The woman Sakura had grown to love and cherish sat before her, her light blue eyes sending her a teasing glint while Sakura laughed at the comment. The name was always a term of endearment. Shaking her head, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's had its ups and downs, like all missions do." She received a look from Ino after speaking.

"No, you _know_ what I mean, Sakura," Ino huffed as she moved in a bit closer, as if telling her a secret. "I'm talking about _Sasuke_. How have you been around him?"

Blinking, Sakura had completely forgotten about her past feelings towards Sasuke recently and how they've been up until this very moment. It wasn't like her to forget something like that so easily. Then again, other things have been going on to distract her. Now that she thought about it, there were some moments she was sure she felt something towards the man, but as of now, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell Ino about it…

"Well," she trailed off, trying to find the words to describe it. "I guess you can say we're on good terms as of now. We've had some hard times, but those have blown over pretty quickly, surprisingly."

Smiling, she knew how awkward she sounded. Ino sent a look of curiosity and suspicion as a short silence fell between the two. Sighing, Sakura ran her hands through her hair.

"It's hard to explain, really. He's…changed. Maybe not entirely, but there is something different about him. I just can't place it."

Ino nodded slowly, acknowledging what she said. Her hands were on the table, her chin cradled by her slender extremities as she looked to her friend with light blue and calculating hues. She knew Sakura more than Sakura knew herself sometimes. The saying "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" came to mind as she thought about their relationship over the years. She learned more of Sakura through hating her, and now that they are friends, it became easier to read the girl.

When the two were younger, fighting over the Uchiha boy was but a pastime for the two. Bickering and arguing and challenging each other was something they still did frequently, although, in a playful manner, instead of jealousy. She used to think she would be with Sasuke, having him love her for her long hair and obvious good looks.

Staring at Sakura, she wasn't sure if she should thank her for saving her from loving a man that turned out to be so mysterious and unpredictable or feeling sorry for the girl, seeing as she's been stuck in the same emotional turmoil since the man left. Fate was cruel to the Haruno girl, while she's been lucky enough to have both her teammates. In the beginning, Ino would have done anything to be in Sakura's place. Now, she'd rather be anywhere but in Team 7. Friendship is a peculiar thing, when it comes down to it. But, sometimes it is all one needs to make it through the day.

Taking in Sakura's features, Ino noticed the small bags under her eyes, ones she tried to cover. Her hair was messy as stray strands flew from the top of her head. Dead ends were evident as the bottom of her hair split in odd places. Her clothes were wrinkled and in all honesty, it looked as though she had just rolled out of bed. Holding her tongue, she simply sent the pink haired female a cheeky smile as she outstretched her limbs.

"So, what do you say we have an all girl's day? I think you need it, forehead."

Sakura shook her head as she smiled. She didn't see any harm in spending the afternoon with Ino on her last day off. In fact, she'd rather be with her than anyone else right now. Sometimes, being surrounded by guys had it's downfall. With a small nod, Sakura let her eyes fall on Ino in an appreciative manner.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun, Ino-pig." Chuckling, Ino stood from her spot and walked towards the door. Sakura followed, sending a small wave to the owner of the shop before walking through the door, the ringing of the bell chiming in her ear.

* * *

><p>"She's doing <em>what<em> with _who?"_

Sasuke could feel his annoyance rising as he looked in Naruto's direction. He could picture his sparkling sapphire hues with it's mischievous glint. The thought made him frown. He didn't care that she _left,_ it's that she _left without telling him_ that angered him. Not only that, but she left him with this moron. A moron who he had a bad encounter with last time. His nonchalance around Sasuke was starting to get on his nerves, seeing as though he still wasn't mentioning their last unfortunate encounter.

"She's having a girl's day out with Ino or something," he repeated. Standing up from his spot on the couch, he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his friend's neck and gave him a thumbs up. "This is our chance to have a guy day! Just the two of us!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke manoeuvred himself out of his grasp, fixing the hair that became dishevelled and out of place from his escape. Sending a glare towards the blonde, he didn't know what the man had in mind, but he didn't want to know. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tapped his foot as his patience thinned. How was he to spend a whole day with Naruto _and_ remain sane? The two just don't go together. Not for Sasuke, at least. Next to Sakura, the man was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I'm not doing anything with you. Keep dreaming, idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. Eying the man, he noted his change in behavior with Sakura around. Whether he noticed it or not, with Sakura around, Sasuke was forced to think of someone else. He was forced to notice her presence. It used to be easy for the man to shrug her off as though she were nothing; like she stood in his way. Now, he depended on her if he wanted to see. He needed her more than she needed him. That was the sad reality of their relationship.

"Fine. Then you will sit here and be miserable the whole day, _or,_ we can go grab some ramen. I'm starved!"

Sasuke looked away, a stubborn look, that boarded on pouting, showed on his face. He was contemplating his actions. He could deny Naruto and sit and sulk until Sakura got home, or he could go with the idiot and try to not lose his mind. It was a lose-lose no matter how he looked at it. Scoffing, he walked to the front door, his feet feeling for his shoes before sliding themselves in easily. Naruto took the hint and smiled happily, a small glimmer of happiness evident in his eyes as he stepped out the door, following the Uchiha from his house.

* * *

><p>"Ino, I don't know about this…"<p>

Eying her friend through the reflection of the mirror, she frowned at herself. Noting the frizzed ends of her hair and the tired look on her face, she didn't look too attractive. Not in her eyes anyway. Ino touched her shoulders gently as she flashed her a friendly smile.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I'm right here. They aren't doing anything major."

Sakura looked to the woman who held scissors in her hand, as if taunting her fear of having her hair cut. Usually, she cuts it on her own. Since her last encounter with Sasuke, she couldn't find the time to take care of herself or her hair. Her appearance came in last to everything she did. Staring at herself, she sighed. She had never thought about her appearance around Sasuke. He was blind, after all. Why worry? In the old days, the way she looked was her main priority for she'd do anything to impress the boy of her dreams…

Shaking her head, the girl ran her hand through her pink hair, her eyes avoiding her reflection. She didn't want to see how she let herself go. She didn't want other people to see it, either. Her confidence was close to nothing as she looked at herself. Frail and childish came to mind. She was a woman. A respected one, at that. Why not look the part?

Swallowing hard, she nodded towards the woman who took it as a signal to begin.

She shut her eyes, her wet hair pressing against her face as a brush pulled knots she had never known. Tugging, she bit her lower lip, wanting to punch the woman for being so aggressive with her. Ino sent her a look causing Sakura to roll her eyes in frustration.

"So what do you plan on doing to me, anyway?"

Her curiosity was getting the best of her, as she looked to Ino for an answer. The blonde adjusted herself in her chair, flipping a page in the magazine she was reading. Sending her a quick glance, she spoke nonchalantly.

"Well, you need to cut the split ends off. You really don't need much done to it. You're lucky your hair stands out, Sakura. Otherwise, you'd be too plain."

Blinking, Sakura wasn't sure what to think of that statement. She was plain? A small frown made it's way to her lips as she tried to push the comment from her head. Plain. Maybe that's why no one was interested in her. She had no appeal to the opposite sex. Not that she minded much since she didn't feel the need to impress anyone. At least, not really…

Blowing a strand of hair that entered her vision, she watched as wet strands of pink hair fell past her and onto the floor, a middle aged woman sweeping them into a container as they hit the floor, not allowing them to scatter and make a bigger mess.

Time passed fairly quickly for the girl. Her now dry locks fell just past her breasts while her bangs framed her face, creating an elegant look about her. Smiling a bit, she tried to hide her happiness with the overall look. She didn't want to give Ino the satisfaction of a job well done. Not yet, at least. Running her hands through her pink locks, she noted the soft texture and was reminded of her encounter with Sasuke not long ago. His eyes seemed interested in the way she looked, for once. A blush rose to her face as she touched her cheek, only to be met with warmth. It wasn't exactly a compliment, but he made her feel special. If only he was like that more often. Maybe living with him wouldn't feel so intolerable.

A pressure on her shoulder caused her to jump and turn, her eyes meeting a sweet blue. With a familiar, cocky smile to match the teasing in Ino's eyes, she chuckled with her loud voice.

"Stop staring at yourself, forehead. We're not done yet," she exclaimed, removing her hand from Sakura's shoulder. Handing the hair cutter her money, she sent her a wave and turned to leave. Sakura followed suite.

"Ino, where are we going?" Sakura frowned as she tried to keep in step with the blonde. She didn't like that she wasn't in charge and that she was left in the dark. When she was teenager, it happened frequently among her team, seeing as though she always held a small part in their plans. Being the brains sometimes had its flaws. With Sasuke's brain and brawn and Naruto's determination, there was never a need for the girl. Maybe her fear of not having some part in Ino's scheme sprouted from her inability to help her teammates when she was younger. That, or she's become accustomed to leading now that she works as one of the main medical ninjas on sight. Either way, Ino's vagueness was creating a bit of unease within her.

"We're buying you a kimono! What else?" she chuckled, her hand waving off Sakura's comment casually. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura paused, hesitating in her step. Ino turned her attention to her, crossing her arms over her chest while eying the pinkette. "What?"

"What do you mean a kimono? For what?" Ino shot her a look of confusion, which quickly turned to disbelief and astonishment. Closing the distance between the two, her hands grabbed Sakura's forearms and then proceeded to shake her.

"What do you mean 'for what?'! The festival! It's in less than two months! You need an outfit and knowing you, you'll put it off and will end up with nothing!"

Ino's apparent freak out caused Sakura to flinch, her viridian eyes glaring at the blonde. How was she supposed to know about the festival? The last several years, she never had the time to go to the event. Her mind was focused on work, considering she worked through the festival into the early morning. It always seemed that people did stupid things at these kinds of events. She would never know how they got into their predicament, but people never ceased to amaze her. You see everything when working at a hospital.

"I don't know if I want to go that, Ino," the girl stated, a weak smile plastering itself to her porcelain cheeks. Ino wasn't sure what to think of the girl as she stepped back and analyzed her. Tilting her head to the side, she knitted her eyebrows together in slight concern.

"Sakura, this is your chance to have some fun! Spend time with your friends! You never get out anymore. You're in that stupid hospital all day…" Her voice trailed off as her shoulders slouched. Her friend was wasting the rest of her youth cooped up in a place filled with death and misfortune and she didn't seem to mind. If only she knew how it was effecting her.

A girl that used to be so full of life and fun now consisted of dry humor and straight, cut throat responses. She didn't care about herself in the slightest and being that she's in a profession that requires this feature, she is taken advantage of. Spending hours on end tending to other people and their needs, she hardly had any time to herself. Her heart was too good and thus it hurts more than ever. When she loses someone, Ino can see the regret and resentment on Sakura's face. It stays there for days as she thinks about the deceased. It's hard admitting your mistakes, especially when you're not accustomed to making them. For Sakura, being perfect is her priority. Knowing she isn't troubles her.

Sakura eyed her friend and sighed. She didn't like disappointing people. But, she has a priority, and that is the hospital. Shaking her head, she sent Ino an apologetic look.

"Maybe I can ask Tsunade-sama to switch my shift so I get out earlier…"

Ino's sulking exterior changed to one of excitement as she jumped and hugged her pink haired friend. The warm embrace made Sakura laugh as the girl's behavior was contagious. She could always count on Ino to cheer her up.

"Come on! Let's go!"

A hand grasped her own as she was forced forward, being pulled in the direction of Ino's favorite shop. All the while, she smiled happily at the back of her blonde haired savior.

* * *

><p>"One miso ramen and one chicken ramen to stay, old man!"<p>

Naruto's boisterous tone rang through the small shack-like area. The stalls seated two growing men, one brooding and the other voicing his satisfaction.

"Naruto, you're too loud."

Sasuke could feel his anger rising. It was never easy dealing with Naruto alone, especially if you're Sasuke Uchiha. His patience mixed with Naruto's unfavorable personality made it hard for him to stay around the blonde for too long. On any other day, he would punch the idiot and be done with it. Unfortunately, one wrong move on his part and he is left answering to an interrogator about his "crude" and "unnecessary" behavior. Everything he did was necessary when it came to silencing Naruto.

Earning a look from the said man, he simply scoffed and waved off his comment. It was the normal antics for the two when they spent their time together. At least, it used to be. The old memory of their genin days came flooding back. Sakura smiling happily, her unusually pink hair flowing with the passing wind as she sat between he and Sasuke, attempting to stop their bickering. Or rather, hitting him over the head so she could to talk to Sasuke. No matter how he looked at it, he missed the idea of them being together.

One family. One team.

Shaking his head, he slapped Sasuke's back, only to receive an offset glare from the victim. Chuckling, he broke his chopsticks and began twirling the noodles onto them, only to shove them messily into his mouth soon after. An odd scene began to unfold before him. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Sasuke felt for his chopsticks. Once finding them, the separated them with ease. Skimming his fingers against the wood, he flinched when he was met with the hot bowl that held his food.

Bringing it a bit closer to him, he broke is chopsticks and slowly began to eat, his concentration on accomplishing the goal of setting the food in his mouth without missing. As Naruto watched, he couldn't help but frown and eye his bowl. It was hard watching your friend struggle and knowing how small you'd make him feel if you were to offer help. His pride was sacred and for him to ask would shatter it even more, beyond repair. Setting his chopsticks back into his food, he ate at a normal rate, all the while trying to keep his gaze from manoeuvring back to the Uchiha.

"So, how is Sakura doing? I haven't talked to her recently," he commented, attempting to break the silence. He noted how Sasuke paused before swallowing the food in his mouth.

"How am I supposed to know. You make it sound like I talk to her."

His words were curt. Naruto's brows furrowed in slight agitation as he eyed the man before him.

"You mean to tell you me you guys spend all that time together and you don't talk to each other? That can't be," he stated harshly, his words reflecting his annoyance in the Uchiha. A scoff was all he received as a response. Slamming his hand on the table, Sasuke moved his head in the fiery blonde's direction. "You," he paused, breathing out his frustration before continuing. "You better be good to her, teme! She's been there for you since the beginning! You better respect her. _Thank_ her at least!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. A headache was forming at his temples and all he wanted to do was go home. He's been lectured enough. Whether it was from Kakashi or Naruto, the headaches kept coming his way. He knows how the two men feel about Sakura and yet he couldn't see why he was the receiving end of their frustration. He wasn't doing anything to the girl. Why bother him about treating her well? Hell, he treats her perfectly fine! Like every other girl he's encountered.

"Sakura is a big girl. She can take care of herself," the Uchiha mentioned in his stoic tone. He didn't know why everyone was defending her recently, but he was beginning to get sick of it. If he was so much trouble to her, why have her take care of him?

"That may be true, but she refuses help from anyone." Naruto folded his arms over his chest as he slouched back in his chair, making a face at his unfinished ramen. For whatever reason, the Uchiha was making him lose his appetite.

Sasuke turned in Naruto's direction, furrowing his brows in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sent him a look and sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"She decided to take on the responsibility of having you in her care only. She's willing to give up part of her shift to come home early so Kakashi and I don't have to baby sit your disrespectful ass."

Sasuke released his chopsticks as they settled on the rim of the bowl. The steam hit his face as he gave a thoughtful look. Putting his chin in his now folded hands, he blinked, the blurred colors of the restaurant causing his head to hurt more.

Why was she taking on so many things? What was she trying to prove? Questions formed in his mind and without any answers, aroused his curiosity. Sakura was never the mysterious type or one to keep her thoughts to herself. This girl was something far from the genin he used to know. She was something entirely new. As he thought about her more, he couldn't picture her attitude with her feminine and child-like face. He was plagued by these thoughts, but refused to voice them.

"What does Sakura look like?" His vocal chords acted on their own. Grunting, it annoyed him that he spoke his thoughts. Maybe the pink haired female was getting to him.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as ramen fell from his mouth. He hadn't expected a question like that from Sasuke. For someone that acted as though they didn't care, it was weird hearing him voice a thought such as that. Clearing his throat, Naruto placed his hand on his chin and made a sound to demonstrate he was thinking, seeing as though the man couldn't see him. Opening his mouth, a small grin formed on his face.

"She became someone that people look up to—kind of like old lady Tsunade. She may not have the same chest as Baa-chan," he sent a laugh that caused the Uchiha to glare. "but, she's beautiful. Man, you're a lucky guy, teme." Smiling widely, Sasuke could sense something in the blonde's voice.

"You still have feelings for her."

His words were more of a comment than a question as he ignored the man's presence. An odd feeling came over him as he thought of Naruto and Sakura together without him. How had they been in his absence?

A sigh was heard from the man's lips, causing Sasuke to turn his head in recognition.

"That was a long time ago. I will admit, when I see you two together, I can't help but feel there is something wrong with me. Why did she go for you and not me? I never used to understand," he chuckled as he stretched his arms out over his head. "But, I've thought about it. I get it now." He smiled his goofy, signature only to look at the Uchiha. His face was expressionless as he remained silent.

"What did you come up with?"

It was odd asking Naruto about his feelings, considering he never really cared in the first place. For whatever reason, when it came to Sakura, everything held a meaning, no matter how insignificant it was deemed at first. Naruto shrugged, unsure of how to answer the question.

"You'll know when you see it."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, his fist clenching the chopsticks until they snapped beneath his course hands. Eying him, Naruto sent him a questioning glance. Soon understanding, he laughed, patting the brooding man on his back.

"Not in that sense, teme! I mean…when you let Sakura reach you, you'll understand what it means to care about someone." Pausing, he set his face to the ceiling in thought. "Sakura is the essence of caring. I learned a lot of things from her. I learned what it means to love someone in more ways than one." Finishing his statement, he didn't look in Sasuke's direction as the thought of Sakura's smiling face came to mind. He always enjoyed her presence.

A sudden laugh caught the two off guard as bobbing females could be seen appearing in the distance. Edging his seat back and lifting the curtain of the small shack, his smile widened at the sight of a specific woman. Raising his hand, he waved it back and forth, gaining the attention of the two figures.

"Sakura! Over here!"

His rasp could be heard from miles away as the two females paused, and then walked towards them. Sasuke felt frozen in his spot. His thoughts were interrupted by the mention of her name. Never did he feel so out of place. He didn't like the feeling that slowly crept into his stomach and settled there. A bitter taste on his mouth caused him to frown.

"Wow! You look great Sakura! What's in the bag?"

Naruto attempted to poke his head into the large bags held by both females, only to be intercepted by a smack to the head. Frowning, Sakura glared at the male.

"Don't look! You are only allowed to see it on the day of the festival!"

Sasuke's ears perked at the word. The spring festival? They still had that? Listening in on the conversation, his lips formed a grim line. A whine from Naruto kept his attention on the three as they conversed.

"Oh man. Well, fine. I suppose I can wait. I'm just shocked you're actually going this year, Sakura-chan! What made you want to go?"

Ino coughed and held up her hand excitedly, her want for attention evident.

"I convinced her that it was in her best interest to take a break and go to the festival!"

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled towards the woman beside her. She always felt the need to take part in a conversation, even though she wasn't a part of it. It was a feature Sakura had learned to cope with.

"Ino's right. She did have a large involvement in my decision."

Nodding, the two blondes made small talk as Sakura's green hues caught sight of familiar onyx hair. Stepping aside, she moved the curtain and placed her bags near a seat. Smiling, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How was your day with Naruto, Sasuke?"

Her voice was the only thing he heard as he turned his head, his attention notably on her. Pausing before speaking, he pushed himself from his chair and lifted up one of Sakura's bags beside him. Sakura watched in confusion.

"Fine. I want to go home."

Blinking, the girl watched as he slowly made his way from the restaurant. Naruto and Ino fell silent as he passed, only to exchange looks with one another. Sighing, Sakura sent a small wave to the two loud blondes before following after.

"Sasuke, wait!" her voice called out to him, the rustling of the bags echoing her strides. A slight pause in his step allowed the pinkette to catch up as she blew a strand of pink from her view. "Thanks."

Unsure of what to say, he hesitated. Maybe what Naruto said was true. Even something small like a cherry blossom had the power to change.


End file.
